Soubrette & cie
by blutac
Summary: Naruto a encore gaffé, et se retrouve obligé de porter le tablier Mais pour qui ? Lisez et vous verrez bien ! Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Blutac

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ne m'appartient pas .

**Genre: **Romance/ Humour

**Ratting: **K voir K+

**Note de l'auteur :** Ma seconde fic, je sais que je n'ai pas finie la première, mais bon j'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, donc voila .

Encore une fois, je m'éxcuse d'avance de mon orthographe catastrophique, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue:

Perdu dans la forêt le village de Konoha, petite bourgade sans prétention au premier abord mais néanmoins charmante quand on prenait le temps d'observer ses petites battisses colorées et traditionnelles. C'était un lieu où il faisait bon vivre, et qui aurait presque pu attirer les touristes, si les habitants armés jusqu'au dents et de singulières émanations de chakra ne faisaient pas partie intégrante du décor .

En cette matinée ensoleillée, les rues s'animaient gaiement aux couleurs et fumets des différentes victuailles qui s'étalaient à perte de vue dans de petites échoppes recouvertes de panneaux aux couleurs criardes qui annonçaient tous des prix défiants toute concurrence..C'était ainsi le jour du marché au village caché de Konoha .

Au milieux de la masse grouillante et fourmillantes de villageois appâtés par les denrées qui s'offraient devant eux, une femme d'un certain âge à l'air peu sympathique marchait d'un pas pressant .

Les commerçants la connaissait bien, chaque semaines c'était le même rituel, une petite bonne femme les cheveux noir attachés de manière stricte en un chignon séré, les alpaguait au pas de course un par un, après une rapide inspection de la marchandise elle se décidait à acheter ou passait son chemin, le tout sans un bonjour ni au revoir. Après quelques années ils avaient finit par apprendre son noms « madame Yu ». C'était une drôle de personne qui semblait toujours pressée, et bien que ce petit manége durait déjà depuis un certains temps, personne n'avait été capable d'en connaître la cause et encore moins d'arracher un mot à la concerné.

C'était un jour radieux pour Lee, plus tôt dans la matinée il avait croisé sa belle à un coin de rue, ce qui avait suffit à illuminer sa journée . Son programme était simple et se résumait en un seul mot : s'entraîner, décidément se serait une magnifique journée se dit il le sourire au lèvre, en traversant les rues bondés à coup de foulés bondissantes (traumatisée par l'EPS) vers son terrain d'entraînement.

Concentré sur ses bonds, qu'il lui fallait intensifier en force et en hauteur, il ne s'aperçue pas tout de suite de la présence d'un certain ninja blond à moustache . Si tôt ce constat fait , il lui lança un sourire colgate le pouce levé en signe de « coolattitude » . Naruto lui ayant rendu l'appareil, commença à discuter :

-Hé, Lee comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Je me porte à merveille, dans toute la grâce et la force de la jeunesse flamboyante !

-Je me demandais, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

-Bien sûr, un ninja se doit de toujours d'aider ses amis !

-Ah bah c'est cool, en fait je voudrait que tu me donnes un conseil pour une technique, tu sais ta super technique du coup de pied transversal .

-Ah, tu veux sans doute parler de la super technique du coup de pied transversal de l'ardente jeunesse ! (totalement inventé )

-Ouai sa doit être ça, je n'arrive pas à bien maîtriser cette technique, mes coups ne sont pas assez puissants .

-Accompagne moi jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement et je te montrerais la clef pour l'utiliser à 100 !

-A vrais dire, tu pourrais me montrer ça maintenant, je dois combattre Sasuke et je suis déjà en retard .

-Hum … C'est une technique qui demande un certain temps d'apprentissage, je doute que tu puisses parvenir à l'apprendre en si peu de temps !

-Je t'en supplie, sinon je vais encore me faire humilier par ce crétin arrogant d'éventail !

-Je suis désolé mais..

-Je t'arrangerais le coup avec Sakura !

-Bon, je vais faire une exception .

Lee stoppa sa course et se mit en face d'un Naruto qui trépignait d'impatience .

-Le truc avec cette technique c'est les appuis, quand tu lèves ta jambe tu bascules en même temps sur le talon de l'autre jambe et tu pivotes . (improvisation totale ne faites pas ça chez vous)

- Ah, je vois ! Donc je fais comme ça et hop …

-Nan Naruto fais pas ça en pleine rue !

Mais trop tard, le ninja blond ne mesurant pas sa puissance avait percuté de plein fouet une petite bonne femme qui se retrouva propulsée à une vitesse impressionnante dans une petite échoppe pulvérisant au passage tout une cargaison de tomates .

-Eh merde sa va pas arranger ma réputation ça …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà encore une journée pourrie qui s'annonçait, non seulement il n'avait pas pu faire mordre la poussière à Sasuke, mais en plus il se faisait engueuler comme du poisson pourri par la vieille. Mais force de l'habitude, il n'en retenu que quelque mots « inconscient, danger public, crétin… » la liste était longue, l'Hokage à forte poitrine finie cependant par se calmer, comprenant à l'air absent du mangeur de ramen que ses insultes n'avaient aucuns effet. Mais ce n'était pas grave quand il saurait le prix à payer, elle pourrait enfin prendre sa revanche . Il était dur de ne pas sourire quand on savait ce qui l'attendait .

-Bon je pense que maintenant tu as compris la gravité de la situation .

-Ouai, ouai je sais je recommencerais plus, ça va j'ai compris la vieille .

Réprimant une violente envie de l'encastrer dans le mur, Tsunade enchaîna :

-Cette femme, Madame Yu , a subit de graves lésions et doit rester à l'Hospital un certains temps. C'est pourquoi en compensation tu t'occuperas de tout ses frais médicaux pendant cette période .

-Ouai, ok … Quoi tout ses frais ?!!!

-Oui, tu m'as très bien entendue .

-Mais j'ai pas d'argent moi, j'ai juste assez pour manger du riz jusqu'à la fin du mois !

-Comment ça t'as juste assez pour manger du riz, qu'est ce que t'as fais de la prime qui t'a été versée ?!!

-Bah c'est-à-dire, que j'ai eu pas mal de choses à payer : une nouvelle fenêtre pour remplacer celle qui a exploser, …

-Explosé … ?

-Ouai je me suis entraîné au rasengan chez moi, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes techniques …ah et puis le collier pour l'anniversaire de Sakura, la carte d'adhérent officielle à Ichikaru , je suis trop fier pour l'instant je suis le seul et unique adhérent ! Et …

Tsunade était atterré, mais en même temps elle s'en doutait, ce qui la faisait d'autant plus jubiler .

-Bon et bien dans ce cas, j'ai une autre solution à te proposer .

-C'est quoi ?

-Durant la convalescence de madame Yu, tu la remplaceras à son travail et ton salaire servira à payer les frais d'hôpitaux .

-Hum …ok

Madme Yu était une femme d'un certain âge, elle ne devait pas faire un travail trop fatiguant se dit Naruto soulagé.

-Et c'est quoi ce travail ?

-Madame Yu est la domestique attitré du clan Uchiwa …

Domestique ? Il était habitué à faire les tâches ménagères ce ne serait donc pas trop dure . Il fallut cependant deux bonnes minutes pour que le cerveau du jeune ninja percute la deuxième information .Uchiwa… ? « sa me dit quelque chose ça … » C'est dans un sursaut d'horreur que Naruto percuta .

-Uchiwa ?!!! Sa veut dire que je vais devenir la bonne de Sasuke ?!!!!!

Décidément, le rôle d'Hokage n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés se dit Tsunade un sourire goguenard sur les lèvre .

* * *

Mouhaha encore une fic où je suis cruelle avec Naruto, sa va finir par devenir une habitude ...

Fin du prologue, j'éspère que sa vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: **Blutac

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ne m'appartient pas

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Note de l'auteur:** J'avais prévue à l'origine d'écrire la suite d'ici une bonne semaine, mais vu toutes les reviews que j'ai reçue pour le premier chapitre, je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien faire un effort ! Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Ce chapitre est une sorte de prélude, à ce qui va se passer ensuite, disons que je mets en place le décor ...

* * *

Chap2:

« Le jour où je serais hokage, tu feras moins le fier ! » Ses paroles lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire .Comment avait il pu dire un truc pareil, si il avait su il se serait pour sûr abstenu de se vanter. Il était complètement discrédité, même si il devenait réellement Hokage, cet enfoiré pourrait toujours rétorquer « Sacré Hokage, c'est dommage le tablier et le plumeau t'allait si bien ! ». Mais pas question de faire marche arrière, c'était la seule solution. Rassemblant toute sa dignité, Naruto se décida enfin à frapper à l'immense portail où l'on pouvait voir inscrit en gros caractère « Clan Uchiwa » .

Dans un long grincement, les deux portes s'écartèrent enfin, laissant percevoir une imposante demeure dans un style traditionnel ; entourée d'un jardin dont les dimensions paraissaient infinis . Tout dans ce paysage respirait la noblesse, il avait déjà vu ce genre de décor chez la famille Hyuga, mais tout un clan occupait alors les lieux. Penser qu'une personne puisse vivre seul dans un tel espace était tout bonnement effarant . Surtout quand cette personne était pour vous « l'ennemie public numéros un ». Dans quoi c'était-il embarqué, se dit il en tout en contemplant l'immense propriété . Il fut arraché de ses divagations, par l'habituel ton froid et arrogant du maître des lieux .

-Je vois que tu as finalement réussi à venir jusqu'ici !

-Pourquoi t'en doutais ?

-Je suis juste surpris …

-Ouai c'est sa… Attends tu sous-entend quoi par « surpris » ?!!

-Au lieu de t'agiter comme un débile, entre donc .

C'était tout simplement insupportable, son petit air supérieur et méprisant, non, pas que son air la personne en elle-même était insupportable. Il rentra en tout en boudant dans ce qui semblait être le séjour. Et constata avec surprise que autant l'extérieur laissait une impression d'opulence et de luxe, autant l'intérieur était sobre et dépouillé . Quelque meubles et objets de première utilité remplissaient l'espace, aucuns cadres ou bibelots, le tout semblait impeccable .Si il avait eu a décrire en un mot ce qu'il voyait, il aurait choisi « impersonnel », sans l'inscription sur le portail, il aurait été bien incapable de dire qui vivait là .

-assieds toi, je vais te chercher le contrat .

« Le contrat , ah oui c'est vrais ». Il avait « faillit » oublier . Cette situation était atroce, sûrement la plus humiliante qu'il est connu jusqu'à maintenant. Et pourtant il avait le chic pour se fourrer dans les plans foireux ! Mais là, sa dépassait tout, se serait assurément les pires semaines de son existence .

Et le voilà qui revenait le contrat dans les mains, le visage toujours aussi impassible, quoique il était sûr d'avoir discerné un vague sourire. Cet enflure prenait son pied, il en était sûr, sa devait le faire jubiler de le tenir à sa merci . « Profites en bien, ça dura pas ! » pensa t'il, une expression rageuse sur le visage, tout en prenant le contrat qu'il lui tendait .

En lisant les premières lignes, il faillit pousser un hoquet de surprise .L'enthousiasme revenait au gallot, son salaire était équivalent à trois fois sa prime ! Avec sa il aurait largement de quoi couvrir les frais hospitalier, et garder du rab pour lui. Après tout, c'était peut être un mal pour un bien.

-Si ça te convient, tu peux signer en bas.

-Hein ?... Ah oui pas de problème, t'as un stylo ?

Il signa le sourire au lèvre, le papier tout en se réjouissant de l'argent qu'il allait gagner. Il espérait même que madame Yu mettent le plus de temps possible à guérir . N'empêche s'il avait su avant que son coéquipier était riche à crever, il en aurait bien plus profité, à commencer par lui faire payer ses ramens !

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui, tiens …

-Je vais le ranger,je te laisse les autres feuilles, elles constituent le règlement et toutes les informations dont tu as besoins pour ton travail.

-Ok

-Bon et bien, si tu n'as pas de questions, on se voit demain.

-Ok, bah je vais y'aller dans ce cas.

Finalement c'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de l'aubaine, qui lui était arrivée . Tout en marchant, il décida de jeter un coup d'œil aux feuilles fournies avec le contrat, curieux de connaître les taches qui lui seraient assignés. Il commença par la feuille du règlement :

Article 1) :L'uniforme est obligatoire sur le lieu de travail .

Article 2) :Vous êtes tenu de respecter les horaires fixés pour chaque tâches . (prière de vous référer à l'emplois du temps p 3)

Article 3) :Vous ne devez en aucun cas vous adresser à votre employeur sans une demande explicite de sa part au préalable .

Article 4) :Toutes activités distinctes de votre fonction sont proscrites .

Article 5) :Toutes actions témoignant de votre présence plus que ce que votre travail ne réclame, sont prohibées .

Article 6) :L'ensemble des tâches stipulées dans l'emplois du temps doivent être effectuées dans le lapse de temps imparti .

Article 7) :Aucun bâclage, sabotage, ou gaspillage ne sera toléré .

Article 8) :Il vous incombera de rembourser, dans le cas de destruction ou détérioration totale ou partielle du matériel fourni ou de l'environnement de travail

Article 9) :En cas de non respect à une ou plusieurs de ces règles, une sanction vous sera imposée . Une violation du règlement vous coûtera une réduction de cinq pourcent de votre salaire mensuel .

Article 11) :La sanction pourra être répétée autant de fois que les infractions au règlement .

Article 12) :En cas résiliation du contrat, il vous sera demandé une compensation équivalente à deux mois de salaire.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc ? Non seulement il ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots, mais en plus il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il en était sûr maintenant, d'avoir vu ce sourire en coin lorsqu'il signait le contrat. Il essayait encore une fois de relire les articles et de les comprendre, quand il croisa Shikamaru .Il décida de l'interpeller pour l'aider, après tout c'était un génie, il serait sûrement capable de lui expliquer .

-Hé Shikamaru !

-Hein ? …Ah salut Naruto.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'aider, j'arrive pas à tout comprendre sur ce contrat .

-Fais voir …

Après quelques minutes de lecture intensive, où Naruto ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de regarder les mouches voler . Shikamaru releva enfin la tête de la feuille, l'air visiblement amusé .

-Qu'est ce qui y'a, y'a quelque chose de drôle ?

-Dis moi, tu l'as signé ce contrat ?

-Bah ouai, vu le super salaire qui était promit, j'ai pas hésité !

-Désolé de te dire ça, mais tu t'es fais arnaqué .

-Quoi ?!! Comment tu peux affirmer ça ?!!

-D'après ce règlement, tu t'es tout simplement mis en esclavage !

-Gné ?!

-Si tu lis attentivement le règlement, tu te rends compte qu'il est impossible de ne pas être sanctionné, surtout que ces sanctions dépendent du libre arbitre de l'employeur. En plus de ça les amendes sont prises en pourcentage sur le salaire d'origine, à terme tu as donc de forte chance de devoir de l'argent à ton employeur ! Une personne « normal » ne toucherait sûrement rien de son salaire, alors toi qui est le roi des gaffes !

- C..C'est une blague ?

-Malheureusement pour toi , non . D'ailleurs qui t'as fais ce contrat ?

- Sasuke

-Ah, donc c'est pas étonnant, il te connaît bien il en a sûrement profité . Enfin, c'est pas mon problème . Bon courage !

Comment il avait pu ce faire avoir comme ça .Il était totalement prit au piège, si il travaillait pour lui, il s'endetterait sans aucuns doute, et d'un autre côté il n'aurait jamais assez d'argent pour résilier le contrat .Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, il finirait bien par trouver une solution, enfin il l'espérait .

Le lendemain, après une nuit blanche à « réfléchir » à un plan, il se pointa dépité chez Sasuke. Pour le coup, il n'avait plus aucuns doutes, quand il vit l'éventail l'air hilare (enfin pas trop quand même c'est Sasuke !) .Il ne pu se contrôler et commença à l'insulter .

-Sasuke ! T'es qu'un sale enfoiré, je sais très bien que tu m'a arnaqué, tu croyais peut être que j'allais pas comprendre ton règlement à la con !!!...

« -En parlant de règles » le coupa Sasuke . J'en ai oublié une ; tu es tenu de m'appeler Uchiwa-sama ou maître lorsque tu es à mon service …

A suivre ...

* * *

Blutac:Pfuuu fallait franchement que je sois motivée pour écrire ce chapitre, surtout qu'il se fait bien tard !

Naruto: T'as pas honte ?!!!

Blutac innocemment : De quoi ?

Naruto: Déjà que j'étais réduit à l'état de soubrette, maintenant je suis un esclave !!!

Blutac évasivement : Quelle longue descente aux enfers ...

Naruto: Je vais faire un meurtre èé

Blutac: Fais gaffe ça pourrait être pire !

Naruto : Argg

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur: **Blutac

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Note de l'auteur: **Il faut croire que je suis vraiment motivée ! J'ai en fait profité du fait que je n'ai pas eu cours cet aprém, et sous le coup de l'inspiration voilà un nouveau chapitre .

-Je suis cependant au regret de vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre ne sortira surement pas avant samedi, j'ai le Bac (général, pas celui de français) dans deux semaines et je dois sérieusement commencer à réviser . J'essaierais de faire tout mon possible, pour écrire assez rapidement, mais je ne vous garantis rien.

-Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir répondre à vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi encrourageantes et assez drôles pour certaines , mais encore une fois je n'ai pas le temps.

-J'ai remarqué que mes fautes d'orthographes étaient assez mal vues, si un correcteur est intéressé ...

* * *

Chap3:

J'aimerais pouvoir casser cet air de suffisance inscrit sur ton visage, te prouver que tu n'es pas le centre du monde, te cracher tout le dégoût que tu m'inspires .Et pourtant je suis là, me laissant traîner à travers les couloirs, te talonnant comme si j'étais un vulgaire cabot auquel tu aurais promit un sucre . Je te suis aveuglément, les pièces défilent et se ressemblent, on ne peut pas dire que tu es du goût en matière de décoration, mais je ne peux pas non plus affirmer le contraire, cette maison paraît tellement vide, presque angoissante ; à ton image . Tu t'arrête enfin, devant une petite porte au bout du couloir, mon enfer commence ici .La première chose que je remarque, c'est cette odeur, une odeur forte de produits chimiques et de parfums sensé couvrir leur effluves corrosifs, j'en ai la nausée . Tu as l'air fier de toi en me montrant les étagères couvertes de bouteilles colorés, et instruments de nettoyages ; mes futures armes qui remplaceront allégrement kunai et shuriken .Mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines, tu as gardé le meilleur pour la fin, c'est avec un regard horrifié que j'accueille ma « tenue de travail » …J'ai des envies de suicide .

-Je dois vraiment porter « ça » ?

-C'est inscrit dans le contrat .

-Et si j'achetais ma propre tenue de travail ?

-ts ts ts, c'est celle là que tu dois porter, et ne t'avise pas d'essayer de t'en débarrasser, j'en ai pleins d'autre de rechange, au cas où …

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je saisi avec dégoût l'ignoble morceau de tissu rose parme . La « chose » en plus d'avoir une couleur atroce est pourvue de froufrous au niveau des attaches et l'ensemble du liserai est recouvert de dentelle .Mais il y'a pire, sur le devant du tablier, enfin si l'on peut nommer cette horreur ainsi, est inscrit en gros caractères ronds « I am so cute when I am cooking !!! » suivie de trois petits cœurs . Je suis consterné, je vais pour lui demander si c'est une blague de mauvais goût, quand il réplique :

-Essaye le, il faut que je sache si sa te va .

Et il a l'air sérieux en plus de sa ! Me remémorant les articles du règlements, qui sont d'ailleurs affichés en gros sur la porte du cagibis, je ravale ma fierté et enfile cette monstruosité. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, car pauvre de moi je serais déjà à l'état de cadavre purifié ! Il me toise de haut en bas et fini par ajouter :

-C'est pas mal, mais il manque quelque chose …

Il me tend alors le bandana qui va avec, imprimé avec de grosses fleurs de couleurs vives. Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai vu la vieille concierge de mon immeuble porter le même…Il prend encore une pause, pour réfléchir et me met finalement dans les mains un plumeau, dont la couleur des plumes s'accorde avec le tablier histoire de finir en apothéose; puis s'exclame d'un air réjoui :

-Ah, voilà c'est exactement ça !

-Hum, tu te fous pas un peu de ma gueule là ? --

CLIK

-Putain c'est quoi ce truc ?!!! Qu'est ce que tu fous avec un appareil photo ?!!!

-Un employeur ce doit toujours d'avoir une photo de ses employés .

-Rends moi ça, espèce de taré !!!!

-Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes paroles, j'ai été plutôt conciliant jusqu'à maintenant, mais les sanctions peuvent vite tomber !

Sur ces mots, il dégaine ce qui semble être un petit carnet orange .

-Je noterais chaque infractions au règlement dans ce carnet, comme tu peux le constater j'ai choisi une couleur qui te correspond .

Je reste sans voix .Je savais que ce type avait un problème, qu'il était bizarre, mais là sa dépasse tout, il est carrément atteint ! C'est avec une expression satisfaite, qu'il m'explique en gros comment ce déroulerait mes journées .Je commence à huit heures et termine à dix sept heures, j'ai une pause d'un quart d'heure le midi pour manger. Du reste chaque activité est conciliée dans le précieux emplois du temps que je me doit de respecter à la minute prés, les retards étant sanctionnés. Je suis chargé du ménage, repassage, lessive, poussière, de l'entretien du jardin, et du repas . Je regarde avec stupeur l'emplois du temps, et constate que je suis déjà en retard. Si je m'en sort vivant, ma vengeance sera terrible !

10h05 : Je suis exténué, il fallut que je me tape tout le plancher à nettoyer et à cirer. Et j'ai encore une demi-heure de retard. Le « maître » des lieux vient inspecter, j'en profite pour demander à sa majesté « le roi des crétins » , ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir de manger.

10h07 : Putain de bordel de…. !!! Je vais le buter, non seulement il veut que je lui cuisine du « Tempura » (recette traditionnelle japonaise assez compliquée), mais en plus il ose me dire que mon travail est bâclé, alors que c'est lui qui fout des traces de boue partout !!!

10h32 : Je vais fabriquer une poupée vaudou pour le maudire, c'est pas possible autrement, il m'a fait tout recommencer. En plus je dois me dépêcher d'aller au marché pour avoir les produits les moins chers, car comme un gros radin qu'il est il m'a donné juste assez pour acheter la moitié des aliments !

11h10 : Bordel comment sa se cuisine le Tempura ?!

11h54 : J'ai fini par abandonné, et ai cuisiné des ramens, si il est pas content c'est pareil … Je profite de la cuisson, pour m'occuper du jardin.

12h10 : Sans peur ni reproche, je lui sert des ramens…cramés.

12h12 : Je part en gueulant, il a osé appelé un traiteur et payé avec mon salaire !

12h20 :Je reviens, je ne peux de toute manière pas me barrer habillé comme une vieille ménagère niaise et fan de froufrous.

12h30 : J'attaque la lessive, je me demande bien quel est la différence entre l'eau de javel et le détachant…

12h40 :J'ai la réponse … Il a l'air furax, il tourne une nouvelle page du carnet.

13h03 : Monsieur a décidé d'aller « s'entraîner », c'est sa bon vent, en espérant que tu te prennes une météorite sur la gueule .

15h07 :Suis assez fier de moi, j'ai réussi à ne pas faire de trous sur deux vêtement pendant le repassage !

16h24 : Je finis d'enlever les mauvaises herbes du jardin, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle sont plantées dans des pots …

16h32 :Mes prières n'ont pas été exaucées, il revient sain et sauf …

16h33 :Bizarrement il a pas l'air satisfait de mon travail, il commence à devenir rouge. Je crois qu'il fait une indigestion, je lui dit que sa doit être à cause des plats qu'il a commandé chez le traiteur et que c'est bien fait pour sa gueule, il n'avait qu'à manger mes ramens .

16h36 : Il en veut à ma vie !!! Il me poursuit en me balançant des kunais, j'ai beau lui expliqué qu'entre plumeau et kunai la lutte est inégal, il continu d'attenter à ma vie.

17h02 : J'ai finalement réussi à lui faire faire un compromis. Il me laisse la vie sauve, si je répare tout les dégâts avant demain matin.

03h01 : J'ai enfin terminé, je suis tellement vanné, que j'oublie d'enlever ma tenue en rentrant chez moi, la concierge de mon appartement me prend pour son clone maléfique, et tente de m'occire à coups de balais …

Et dire qu'il reste encore trois semaines à tenir !

A suivre...

* * *

Petit chapitre pour garder patience, le prochain sera plus long et il y'aura en fin de la romance !

Blutac: Faut que je me désintoxifie, sa devient plus possible je passe mon temps à me marrer toute seule !

Naruto: ...Aussi timbrée que je le pensais...

Blutac: Mouhaha, gardes tes remarques sarcastiques pour toi, le prochain chapitre est gratiné, tu vas souffrir !!!

Naruto: Naaaannnn, pourquoi moi ?!!

Blutac: Tout simplement parce que je suis une fille cruelle ...

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur: **Blutac

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ne m'appartient pas

**Genre: **Humour/Romance

**Note de l'auteur: **J'ai réussi à finir le chapitre en avance ! Comme promit le chapitre est plus long, et un peu plus sérieux . Je me suis relu quatre fois, donc j'espère que niveau orthographe vous trouverez ça à votre convenance.

Je crois que l'on m'a demandé le nombre de chapitre totale qu'il y aurait dans cette fic, à vrais dire je ne le sais pas moi même . J'ai en gros le déroullement de l'histoire en tête, mais je ne saurai dire exactement combien de chapitres la composeront ... Mais je pense que je ne dépasserai pas dix chapitres .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chap 4:

Cela fait maintenant cinq jours, cinq longs jours que je me crève à la tâche . Chaque fois je rentre tard la nuit, il me fait recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que se soit « parfait » . Mais je dois avouer que sa technique porte ses fruits, à force d'attenter à ma vie et de me menacer, je suis devenu un vrais pro du ménage ! Nous sommes aujourd'hui le sixième jour, je me traîne lamentablement, l'air hagard vers le cagibi .Depuis que je suis à son service, je saute régulièrement des repas, enfin il faut dire que le riz matin midi et soir, sa fini par lasser . Je manque aussi de sommeil, j'ai une tête de déterré, de gros cernes trahissent ma fatigue, ils se voient d'autant plus que j'ai le teint livide. Je m'arme de mon plumeau et commence à faire la poussière du seul objet décoratif de la pièce, un énorme vase marqué du sceau du clan Uchiwa . Je pousse un long bâillement, je me demande bien comment je vais tenir jusqu'à ce soir. Soudain l'inévitable, en l'espace d'une seconde je trébuche et emporte le vase dans ma chute . J'ai à peine le temps de prononcer un juron, que j'entend déjà les bruits de pas qui se rapprochent dangereusement . Je me relève difficilement, pour rencontrer son regard méprisant.

-Nan mais tu peux pas faire gaffe, t'es vraiment qu'un boulet !

-Oh ça va, de toute manière tu vas l'ajouter à ma longue liste de dettes !

-J'ai jamais eu un employé aussi nul que toi, tu me dois déjà au moins le double de ton salaire !!!

-Et bah si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à me virer, moi sa me pose aucuns problème !

-Crois moi bien que si j'avais le choix, ce serait fait depuis longtemps !!

-Tu parles ! Sa te fais bien plaisir de m'humilier !!!

-J'en parlerais avec l'Hokage, de toute manière il n'y a rien à tirer d'un raté comme toi !

Putain, je le déteste, c'est bien dommage qu'il ne me laisse plus préparer ses repas, car je me serais fait un plaisir de cracher dedans. Je ramasse les morceaux , et vais vaquer à mes occupations . Quinze heure arrive enfin, c'est l'heure habituelle où il part s'entraîner, j'ai qu'une hâte c'est qu'il se barre .Sans doute ai-je eu l'air un peu trop enthousiaste quant à son départ, car il trouve encore moyen de me faire c…, quel genre de personne demanderait à son domestique de nettoyer les tuiles du toit ? Je me retiens de l'insulter et entreprend de grimper sur le toit de la demeure .

Mine de rien, il y'a une belle vue, vu d'ici, je suis du regard l'ennemie qui me semble bien petit et ridicule tout d'un coup . Etrangement, il passe par l'arrière de la maison, derrière l'habitation se dresse tout un quartier, et dire que toute ces rues maintenant désertes, appartenaient à ce clan . Je suppose que les Uchiwa ont leur terrain d'entraînement privé, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il part dans cette direction.

Je me réveille en sursaut, il fait un froid de gueux ici ! Je mets quelques minutes avant de me rendre compte que je me suis assoupi sur le toit . Il fait nuit noir, je distingue à peine les quelques lumières des réverbères qui éclairent Konoha . Après mûre réflexion, je décide d'aller ranger ce qui me sert de tenu de travail, je n'ai pas envie de me faire encore agresser par la concierge . Je descends sans bruit, et entreprend de trouver le cagibi dans la pénombre, quand tout à coup des bruits me font sursauter . Merde, j'ai faillis faire une attaque, on dirait des voix de personnes, je me rapproche un peu et distingue clairement plusieurs rires . Je suis scotché, se pourrait il que l'asociale, le solitaire, le misanthrope Sasuke, ait en fait des amis ?!! C'est complètement absurde, je ne peux pas y croire, et puis d'abord il nous a déjà nous, moi et Sakura, c'est qui ses intrus ?! Je suis trop curieux, je m'avance en silence vers la source du bruit . J'arrive finalement devant le séjour, la porte est fermée, je colle mon oreille contre celle-ci pour mieux entendre la conversation .Je ne comprend pas grand-chose, il parle d'un certain « Brad » qui aurait trompé Cindy, et qui elle-même l'aurait trompé avec le cousin de Kévin qui serait en fait le demi frère par alliance de Brad …Une musique de font accompagne leur discussion . J'ai honte pour lui d'avoir des amis pareil, pas étonnant qu'il les voit la nuit ! Je me penche encore une fois pour écouter, et ce que j'entends me fais rougir . Une pub pour canard W.C …, j'ai confondu de vrais personnes avec la télé…

En même temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis soulagé. J'ose entrouvrir la porte, après tout je peux le prendre en flagrant délit de regarder une sitcom débile ! Encore une fois c'est râpé, il s'est visiblement endormi devant l'écran . Je m'avance dans la pièce, il est allongé sur le canapé, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois avec une autre expression que son habituel air arrogant . Après quelque minute de silencieuse contemplation, du bel endormi…qu'est ce que je raconte, je suppose que la fatigue me fais délirer … C'est qu'un psychopathe de toute manière ! Enfin bon, deux idées me viennent à l'esprit : plan a : jouer les domestique jusqu'au bout et le recouvrir d'une couverture / plan b : me venger … Je débat intérieurement et fini par choisir à une forte majorité, le plan b . j'attrape un stylo indélébile, et me rapproche à pas feutrés vers ma cible . A deux centimètre de son visage, j'ai soudain une hésitation, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir écrire ? Ah si je sais ! « Psychopathe » je vais l'écrire en gros sur son front, de cette manière tout le monde sera au courant de sa véritable nature !!! Je retient un ricanement en l'imaginant se balader dans la rue, et tout le monde le dévisager ! Cette fois ci c'est la bonne, je vais pour appuyer la mine contre son front, quand je suis pris d'un doute … Comment sa s'écrit psychopathe ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps ; deux yeux noirs me dévisagent . Je sursaute et tombe sur le parquet, mon postérieur amorti douloureusement ma chute . Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, fuir le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne me trucide . Je cours aussi vite que mes jambes ne me le permettent, j'arrive finalement dans une rue proche de chez moi, je guette le moindre bruit de pas…rien, il ne m'a donc pas poursuivi . Comment j'ai pu penser à faire un truc pareil, je met ça sur le compte du manque de sommeil et rentre chez moi avant de m'affaler sur mon lit . J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir, mais je n'arrête pas de me retourner dans tout les sens. Je pense à ce qu'il va me faire demain, à tout les coup il va me le faire payer, dans tout les sens du terme d'ailleurs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Huit heure du matin, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit . Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine avec lassitude . Encore et toujours du riz à manger, je décide de sauter le repas, je n'ai pas faim de toute manière.

Je me retrouve l'estomac noué devant l'imposant portail . Je tente de me reprendre, après tout ce n'est que mon coéquipier, si il croit que je vais le laisser me persécuté, il rêve ! Je suis le futur Hokage après tout, je n'ai peur de rien ! J'ouvre la porte, et m'apprête à faire face à mon pire cauchemar . Je prends un air fier, je ferais front quoiqu'il advienne ! Il me passe devant sans un mot . Il m'ignore carrément . C'est intolérable, sa ne peut pas se passer comme sa, c'était pas dans le scénario !

C'est tout ce que sa ta fais ?!!! Tu réagis même pas ?!!!

Au lieu de parler pour rien dire, bouge toi le cul, on a une mission .

Hein ?

Sa t'arrives de regarder ton courrier de temps en temps, ou ça aussi c'est au dessus de tes capacités ?

Et merde, voilà qu'il a encore le dernier mot . Je le suis en silence jusqu'au point de rendez vous où nous attendent Sakura et Kakashi Sensei pour une fois à l'heure . Encore une mission de rang D, enfin c'est toujours mieux que de passer la journée à jouer les bonnes, et à appeler « maître » l'autre abruti ! La mission consiste à rechercher un chat, le truc le plus banal au monde, on l'a déjà fait une bonne vingtaine de fois. Je me retiens de gueuler contre le fait qu'on nous refile des missions aussi pourries, puisque pour une fois sa m'arrange . On commence par inspecter les bois, je suis charger avec Sasuke de regarder en hauteur, tandis que Sakura cherche à terre . La fatigue se fait sentir, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à concentrer mon chakra . Je commence à voir trouble, sa s'annonce mal .A bout de souffle j'interpelle Sasuke :

-Dis tu veux pas ralentir l'allure ?

-Déjà fatigué ? Faut dire que dépoussiérer sa doit être épuisant à la longue !

-Va te fai..

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, ma vision se brouille totalement, je sombre dans l'inconscience …

Je finis par me réveiller, je suis allongé par terre, je ne distingue que des formes floues et mouvantes . Une forme rose se penche sur moi, j'en déduit que c'est Sakura .

-Naruto, tu m'entends ?

C'est avec difficulté que je formule un oui à peine audible. Je commence à discerner les choses plus clairement, nous sommes encore dans la forêt, Kakashi et Sakura m'entourent, ils ont l'air inquiets. Ils relèvent ma tête et m'oblige à avaler un liquide sucré qui ne m'inspire pas vraiment . Etonnement le remède fait effet, et j'arrive à me maintenir dans une position assise, bien que chaque mouvements de tête me donnent la nausée. J'aperçois enfin le dernier membre de l'équipe, il est adossé contre un arbre et semble plongé dans un profond mutisme ; rien d'anormal en somme .Contrairement aux deux autres, la situation paraît l'indifférer totalement . Kakashi soucieux commence à me questionner :

-On peut savoir ce qui c'est passé ?

-J'ai juste glissé… ça doit être la fatigue !

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dernièrement ?

Mis à part que je joue les bonnes pour Sasuke, et qu'il prend un plaisir sadique à me persécuter ; nan rien de spécial ! Evidement je ne peux pas leur répondre ça, j'imagine déjà la tête de Sakura en m'imaginant en costume de bonne, c'est beaucoup trop humiliant. Je préfère nier :

-Non rien de spécial, j'ai du trop forcer sur l'entraînement .

-Bon dans ce cas, on va te ramener au village . Sakura tu vas accompagner Naruto, Sasuke et moi on se charge de terminer la mission .

-D'accord …

Elle a l'air déçue, évidemment elle aurait préféré rester avec l'autre crétin . Plus sa va, plus je le déteste ! Non seulement il m'humilie, mais en plus Sakura n'a d'yeux que pour lui, encore une journée pourrie …

Sur le chemin du retour Sakura m'explique avec une certaine fierté, que c'est elle qui s'est occupée de mes premier soins ; je dois avouer que sa me remonte le moral de savoir qu'elle a un minimum d'attention pour moi . Je ne dis rien, je préfère l'écouter parler, contrairement à lui moi je me préoccupe d'elle, je ne passe pas mon temps à l'envoyer bouler ; pourtant elle le préfère lui, sa me fout vraiment en rogne .

-Et puis on était vraiment inquiets. Tu étais devenu livide, heureusement que Sasuke t'a rattrapé à temps, sinon la situation aurait pu être bien pire, et…

-Quoi ?!! Tu veux dire que c'est grâce à Sasuke si …

-Tu t'en ais sorti ? Oui , heureusement qu'il était là, il assure vraiment …

Et la voilà repartie sur un long monologue énumérant les multiples qualités de son « Sasuke-kun » . Moi j'en ai la nausée, je me sens encore plus humilié . Etre redevable à un type pareil ! Je sert les poings et ravale ma colère, au moins le temps d'arriver chez moi . Mon oreiller est dans un triste état, j'y ai déversé toute la colère accumulée ses dernier jours. Un peu plus détendu, je m'efforce de rattraper les heures de sommeils manquantes, en essayant de ne pas trop penser au lendemain .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Curieusement il n'a pas changé d'attitude, pas un seul sarcasme sur ce qui s'est passé la veille . Evidement je n'ai pas pour autant droit à un traitement de faveur, et je me remet vite au travail avant que d'autres sanctions ne tombent .Midi arrive, je suis chargé d'appeler le traiteur, même ça il m'oblige à le faire, j'espère secrètement qu'il s'empâte et devienne aussi gros que Chouji à force de ne rien faire ! Au moment de passer la commande, il m'interpelle :

-Commande pour deux personnes .

J'obéis sans me poser de questions . Ce n'est qu'après que je réalise l'horrible vérité … Si il commande pour deux personnes, cela veut dire que quelqu'un va venir manger ici . Et si quelqu'un vient ici et me voit dans cette tenue…Je suis carrément mortifié, et si il avait décidé d'inviter Sakura ? Je suis sûr que c'est encore un de ces sales coups ! Je décide de guetter à la fenêtre, de toute manière quoiqu'il arrive je ne me montrerais pas, peu importe si je m'endette, j'ai ma fierté ! Les minutes passent, et la tension est à sa comble, toujours personne … Il me demande de mettre la table, je m'efforce de le faire le plus rapidement possible et retourne à mon poste de garde. Le traiteur arrive, et livre la commande, mais toujours personne d'autre en vue .

-Naruto ramène toi !

Non, c'est impossible je n'ai vu personne arrivé, à moins que ce soit Kakashi sensei ?!! Je me mords la lèvre, et fini par descendre avec appréhension . J'arrive dans le séjour, il n'y a personne mis à part Sasuke qui s'est déjà attablé. Je regarde à droite à gauche, il n'y a réellement personnes d'autre . Il devait seulement avoir plus faim que d'habitude .

-Tu vas rester longtemps debout planté comme un piquet, ou enfin te décider à t'asseoir ?

-Hein ? Oo

-Je ne vais pas manger deux parts à moi tout seul …

-Tu veux dire que c'est pour moi ?

-T'es franchement long à la détente !

-Mais…Pourquoi ?

-Humph…Je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable si il t'arrivait encore une fois de faire un malaise …

Il me dit ça d'un ton froid et détaché, tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser mon regard . Décidément ce type n'est pas normal !

A suivre …

* * *

Blutac: Suis assez fière de moi !

Naruto: Bah y'a pas de quoi ...

Blutac : Comment ?!! Tu oses contredire l'auteur qui tient ton pitoyable destin entre ses mains !!!

Naruto : C'est du despotisme !!!

Blutac: Parfaitement, et j'assume !

Sasuke qui passe par là: En attendant, elle est où la romance que tu avais promise ? Pour l'instant c'est plus de la haine que de l'amour ...

Blutac éblouit : OMG !!! Sasuke a fait une phrase complète ! Pour te répondre mon cher petit être vil et arrogant, de la haine à l'amour il n y'a qu'un pas !

Naruto : Qu'est ce qui fout là ce c... !!!!

Sasuke: T'as oublier de nettoyer la cave sale tire au flanc ! Que je t'y reprenne plus à rêvasser !!!

Naruto qui s'active : Oui, maître !

Blutac : Avoue que tu prends ton pied dans ce rôle ...

Sasuke qui jubile: Carrément !

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur: **Blutac

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ne m'appartient pas .

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Note: **Dans un élan de bravoure, l'auteur a réussi à écrire la suite tout en révisant ! ( Super Woman !!! ) Nan, mais faut ajouter que j'ai un super emplois du temps de la mort de révision qui me ménage pas mal de temps libre (comment sa j'ai l'air aussi taré que Sasuke ?!! Oo), donc je pense pouvoir écrire assez rapidement, d'autant plus que ça me détend !

Il n'empêche qu'il m'a bien fallut reprendre cinq fois ce chapitre, et je ne suis encore qu'à moitié satisfaite; mais bon à vous de juger . (Pleins de rebondissement dans ce chapitre !!)

* * *

Chap 5:

Il s'est institué un rituel étrange depuis quelques jours . Moi Naruto, le domestique ait désormais l'immense privilège de dîner avec mon patron qui n'est autre que Sasuke, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée auparavant, même en tant que ninja . Je dois dire qu'au départ, j'était assez tendu, et il régnait un silence de mort seulement brisé par les bruits des couverts . Mais étant d'un naturel sociable contrairement à certaine personne (suivez mon regard) j'ai peu à peu engagé la conversation, histoire de rendre plus agréable ma seul pause de la journée . Même si au début les conversations se résumaient à de grands monologues assumés par moi même ponctué de silence ou de vague « hum » , mister freeze a peu à peu fini par daigner me répondre .Nous avons alors commencé à discuter, de banalités, techniques de combats et autres . J'étais loin d'imaginer que ce type pouvait avoir de la conversation, et encore moins qu'il puisse être intéressant à écouter .A tel point, que je me surprenais à guetter l'heure du repas sur la grande horloge, avec une certaine impatience .La rivalité et la haine avaient laissé la place à une sorte d'amitié, enfin un balbutiement d'amitié j'étais toujours lié par ce maudit contrat ! Plus les jours passaient, plus j'apprenais des choses qui me stupéfiait . Il réussit par exemple à me faire changer d'avis sur Sakura, mais j'avoue que je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qu'elle a osé faire avec Ino . « Opération commando striptease », était le nom de leur mission, apparemment vêtue de tenues de camouflage et de peinture de guerre ; elles se seraient introduites par effraction chez Sasuke dans le but de le surprendre à la sortie de la douche . Ino aurait alors profité de l'effet de surprise pour lancer sa technique de pénétration de l'esprit et obliger sa pauvre victime à se dévêtir sensuellement sur le rythme de « I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy… » (_Right Said Fred_, un grand classique ) le tout filmé par Sakura .

-Quand j'ai repris le contrôle, il ne me restait que mon caleçon et une chaussette ! Depuis j'ai installé des pièges tout autour de la maison, mais on est jamais trop prudent …

-J'aurais jamais cru ça de la part de Sakura, Ino encore …

-Tu vois maintenant cette fille n'est pas celle que tu crois !

-N'empêche t'as réussi à récupérer la vidéo ?

-Bien sûr que oui, et je me suis empressé de la détruire !

-Ah, dommage …

-Comment ça dommage ?!!

-C'est de l'humour ! bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des tâches ménagères à faire moi .

-Tu as l'air bien enthousiaste pour une fois …

-Ouai, j'ai mes raisons !

La principale raison était que l'on arrivait au terme des trois semaines, Madame Yu devait maintenant être rétablie par conséquent, d'ici deux jours il serait enfin libéré, endetté mais enfin libre ! Le lendemain il se mit donc au travail avec autant d'entrain que la veille. Curieusement « le maître » s'absenta toute la matinée, ce qui lui évita par ailleurs de nouvelles sanctions, bien que celles-ci se soient très nettement raréfiées ces derniers temps . A la fin de la journée, il avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à Madame Yu, histoire de vérifier qu'elle s'était bien rétablie . Arrivé à l'accueil de l'hôpital, il demanda avec toute l'amabilité dont il était capable la chambre de la convalescente. Après moult détours dans les couloirs de l'hôpital « ça veut dire quoi service gynécologique !! Oo », il fini par trouver la chambre dont la porte grande ouverte laisser entrevoir une petite femme d'un certain âge entrain de ranger sa valise .Ca s'annonçait bien, un peu gêné il entra dans la pièce et entama la conversation :

-Heu, Bonjour …

-Bonjour. Qui êtes vous ?

-Ah heu, vous ne devez sûrement pas vous souvenir de moi mais enfin, comment dire, c'est moi qui suis responsable de ce qui vous ai arrivé…

Il marqua une pause, redoutant la réaction de son interlocuteur. Etonnement, un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage stricte et ridé de Madame Yu.

-Ah, c'est donc vous !

-Oui, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé, ce n'était absolument pas inten…

-Mais ne vous excusez pas ! Bien au contraire c'est moi qui vous suis redevable !

-Hein ?

-Oui, grâce à vous, j'ai enfin pu me reposer, cela fait vingt ans que je suis liée par ce maudit contrat avec la famille Uchiwa ! Vingt ans que je m'épuise à la tâche pour un salaire de misère ! Mais me voilà enfin délivré, je ne vous en serez à jamais redevable !

Elle devait délirer, il se senti mal de devoir briser tout ces espoirs, mais après tout c'était à elle de reprendre ce travail, sa tâche à lui était maintenant terminé .

-Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais vous aller devoir reprendre votre poste…

-Quoi ?...Oh, je vois vous n'êtes pas au courant .

- Au courant de quoi ?

-Le jeune maître est venu ce matin, et m'a enfin permis de prendre ma retraite, avec versement d'une pension mensuelle ! Vous devez vraiment faire de l'excellent travail pour qu'il choisisse de vous garder, parce que sans me vanter j'étais …

Naruto ne l'écoutait plus, il se senti soudainement oppressé comme si il venait d'être pris au piège .Si il avait résilié le contrat de la vieille, cela voulait dire que lui devait continuer de travailler .Comment il avait pu lui faire ça ?Alors que tout semblait s'arranger, il lui plantait un poignard dans le dos .Il avait fallut vingt ans à Madame Yu pour se dégager de ce contrat, vingt longues années, lui ne pourrait jamais ! Cela sous-entendait renoncer à ses rêves, sa vie de ninja et sa dignité. Trois semaines c'était déjà humiliant, alors travailler à temps complet ?! Ca ne se passerait pas comme sa, coûte que coûte il mettrait un terme à ce contrat ! Il fallait trouver une idée, et il avait toute la nuit pour y réfléchir …

Le lendemain matin, c'est d'une humeur massacrante que notre cher ninja à moustache commença sa journée . Il était tellement en colère que ses pauvres neurones s'étaient mis en grève . Résultat des courses pas de plan, et un sombre avenir de bonne qui s'annonçait . Sasuke ne semblait pas outre mesure surpris par le changement d'humeur de son domestique et était redevenu aussi froid qu'avant .L'heure du repas arriva. Après avoir balayer rageusement la cour, Naruto n'avait toujours pas réussi à expier sa colère. Ca le rongeait, l'entraînement lui manquait, les ramens lui manquaient, sa vie d'avant lui manquait. Il avait l'impression de s'encroûter à force de faire les tâches ménagères. La colère le submergeait, si bien que lorsqu'il se trouva face à son coéquipier il ne pu se contenir plus longtemps.

-Bat toi avec moi !

-Quoi ?

-Lève toi et bat toi !!

Un combat, c'était la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit, un combat pour se prouver qu'il était resté lui-même, pour déverser toute la violence accumulée, pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un simple domestique . Il était un ninja, et pour cette raison il lui ferait mordre la poussière et laverait son honneur !

-Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends ? Met toi en position !

-Tu es ridicules …

-Très bien, Kage bushin no jutsu !!!

Une dizaine de clones surgirent dans un nuage de fumée et entreprirent de se jeter sur leur cible. Sasuke les esquiva un part un avec une certaine lassitude, ce qui attisa d'autant plus la colère du blond .Il se foutait de sa gueule !

-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour riposter ? Pourquoi tu n'attaques pas ?!!

-Ca n'en vaut pas la peine.

Il avait maintenant confirmation, il le considérait comme un moins que rien. S'en était trop, il engagea un combat au corps à corps, mettant à profit la technique que Lee lui avait enseigné. Il gagna en assurance en pensant avoir l'avantage, mais très vite Sasuke mena le combat . Il se retrouva plaqué de force contre un mur, tout ses mouvement bloqués.

-Sa va t'es calmé maintenant ?!!

-Pourquoi tu ne me combats pas sérieusement ?!!

-…

-Ton Sharingan n'est même pas activé… alors c'est ça, je ne suis qu'un moins que rien pour toi, tu ne me considères même pas comme un rival ! Tu penses sans doute que c'est généreux de ta part d'offrir un emplois à un raté comme moi ?!

Sasuke relâcha sa prise, ils étaient trop proche, beaucoup trop proche …

-Répond !

Il détourna la tête, il ne pouvait pas de répondre . Tout ça était allé trop loin, mais plus question de faire marche arrière. Coûte que coûte il se devait d'agir selon le « plan ».

-Je vois… Je ne suis que la bonne….

Naruto ramassa un torchon qui traînait par terre en poussant un juron, et parti en direction du jardin . Attendant que son employé se soit éloigné d'une distance convenable, Sasuke murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

-Ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est absolument pas pour ça …

Réfugié sur le toit, Naruto fulminait, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se faire virer,et de restituer le peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait. Ruminant de sombres idées, il suivit sans s'en rendre compte des yeux, la cause de tout ces problèmes. Il partait sûrement s'entraîner sur son « terrain privée » se dit il avec mépris. Ce sale gosse de riche pouvait se permettre de faire ce que bon lui semblait puisque de toute manière quelqu'un d'autre s'occupait à sa place de l'intendance, en l'occurrence lui..

Les jours suivants le climat se détériora nettement, Naruto bâclait son travail et transgressait les règles les unes après les autres avec une joie non contenue . Sasuke de son côté ne semblait pas vouloir réagir, feintant l'indifférence. A défaut de calmer les ressentiments du blond, sa technique mit cependant fin au petit jeu du domestique, qui se lassa assez vite de se révolter sans résultats sur l'Uchiwa . Les repas étaient désormais mornes et silencieux, aux regrets des deux comparses . Le seul plan valable qu'avait trouvé l'ancien ninja était d'être le plus désagréable possible, à force il finirait bien par être viré ! Mais les jours passaient et l'éventail ne cédait pas, n'importe qui d'autre à sa place devant une pareille déferlante d'ondes négatives aurait mis à la porte le blond sans préavis, mais il paraissait s'obstiner.

Sasuke multipliait les entraînements, ce qui ne manquait pas d'intriguer son employé . A quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce terrain d'entraînement ? Pour que l'autre soit devenu aussi fort, ce devait être un super terrain d'entraînement ! La curiosité le tiraillait, et c'est ainsi qu'il se décida à suivre l'éventail discrètement à travers le quartier Uchiwa, après tout même si il se faisait surprendre il n'avait rien à perdre ; bien au contraire ! Ce quartier vide et désaffecté lui faisait froid dans le dos, comment pouvait on vivre ici ? Sasuke avait marqué une pause, afin de ne pas se faire repérer Naruto se cacha tant bien que mal sur le toit d'un bâtiment adjacent . Il semblait contempler une petite maison, un peu moins spacieuse que celle qu'il habitait à présent, cette demeure pouvait loger une famille d'au moins quatre personnes . Il inclina sa tête et joignit ses mains en signe de prière . Après quelque minutes de silencieuse supplication, il releva enfin la tête et entreprit de faire demi-tour vers les terrains d'entraînements situés en périphéries du village .

Naruto était stupéfait, il n'y avait donc pas de terrain d'entraînements privées ? Et pourquoi venait il prier devant cette maison tout les jours, et puis cet air de tristesse . Il commençait à se sentir mal, mais cette maison l'intriguait, il fallait qu'il sache . Il rentra sans difficultés dans la demeure qui semblait inhabitée depuis de nombreuses années, un épais tapi de poussière recouvrait les meubles et le planché. Cette maison dégageait une impression étrange, comme si on l'avait abandonnée du jour au lendemain, tout était en ordre mais la table était mise et divers objets traînaient ça et là . Une maison familiale banal, des bibelots décoraient la pièce et des photos étaient accrochées au mur, il en décrocha une et essuya la poussière qui la recouvrait . Une famille de quatre personnes comme il le pensait, le père la mère et les deux fils, le plus jeune avait un air qui lui était vaguement familier. Il faillit rater un battement de cœur, sur la photo le petit garçon qui souriait n'était autre que Sasuke . C'était donc dans cette maison que c'était joué ce drame . En regardant plus attentivement il remarqua des tâches sombres sur le plancher, des tâches de sangs ; malgré le temps et l'usure elle ne s'était pas estompée, profondément ancrés dans le bois reflétant un passé qui ne s'efface pas . Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi désagréable ses derniers jours, après tout il pouvait comprendre que la solitude puisse devenir pesante, c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas renvoyé . Ce type vivait constamment avec les souvenirs de ce massacre, même en habitant la maison située la plus en périphérie du quartier, il ne pouvait pas oublier. Il se recueillait tout les jours, c'était…malsain . Il sortie de la demeure avec l'idée d'arranger son comportement, quand il fut interpellé par Sasuke planté devant lui visiblement en colère .

-Ca t'amuses de fouiner dans le passé des autres ?!!

-Qu…Non pas du tout, j'ai juste …

-Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton petit manège depuis le temps ? Si tu crois que vais résilier ton contrat…

-C'est absolument pas ça, je n'avais aucunes mauvaise intentions en venant ici ! Mais je crois que ce n'est pas bon pour toi de vivre constamment dans le passé !!

-Parce que tu penses que c'est mieux de courir après des chimères ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir devenir Hokage ? un raté comme toi !!

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Je ne fais pas que le penser, je le crois, revient sur Terre tu n'as aucunes chances de devenir ne serait ce qu'un vrais ninja ! Tu es le plus nul de l'académie, tes capacités intellectuelles et au combats sont les plus faibles de tout les genins !

C'en était trop, Naruto jeta son tablier à terre . Et soutenu le regard méprisant et haineux de son rival .

-J'en ai marre je me casse, endette moi si tu veux , mais trouve toi un autre souffre douleur ! J'en ai ma claque de toi et de ton sal caractère, vie dans le passé si sa te chante, moi j'en ai rien à faire !

Sur ces mots, il planta Sasuke visiblement trop crispé et énervé pour réagir . Naruto rentra chez lui et se laissa tombé sur son lit, il était certes libre, mais étrangement il n'en éprouvait aucuns soulagements, bien au contraire .Il en était persuadé, il y'avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux dans les paroles du brun, comme si il se forçait … Mais ce n'était peut être qu'une impression .

Il le regarda partir sans dire un mot. C'était le coup de grâce .Après tout c'était ce qu'il désirait depuis le début, il s'était relâché à un moment mais maintenant il ne faisait aucuns doute que Naruto le détesterait et romprait tout relations quel quelles soient . Il était obligé, il ne lui fallait aucunes attaches, aucuns liens qui le retiennent dans ce village . Ca avait été dur mais au moins, ses projets ne souffriraient désormais d'aucunes entraves. Sentant ses émotions reprendre le dessus, il reprit l'entraînement, la fatigue physique était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour empêcher ses sentiments de le ronger .

A suivre …

* * *

Blutac: On approche du dénouement !!!

Sasuke: J'aime pas mon nouveau rôle, je préferais l'ancien ...

Blutac: Mais t'es plus kawai comme ça ! Mon petit personnage torturé ! Vient là que je te réconforte !

Sasuke avec dégoût : T'approche pas de moi espéce de psychopathe !!!

Blutac véxée : Je vois... Si tu le prends comme sa tu vas aussi souffrir dans le prochain chapitre !

Naruto et Sasuke à voix basse : C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ...

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur: **Blutac

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre: **Romance/ Humour

**Note: **Et voila encore un nouveau chapitre, j'ai tenté de le rendre plus drôle que les deux derniers, et surtout interessant . Enfin vous verrez bien, mais on avance à trés grands pas du dénouement.

Merci pour les reviews, et non les questions ne sont pas interdites, si il y'a un point qui ne vous semble pas clair n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part .

* * *

Chap 6:

Le village de Konoha, une matinée semblable à beaucoup d'autre enfin pas vraiment dans mon cas; je savoure avec allégresse les joies de la grasse matinée . Cela fait presque un mois que je n'avais pas connu cette sensation. Roulé en boulle dans mes couvertures j'entrouvre un œil et d'un geste lent j'attrape le réveil . Il est onze heure, j'exulte encore une matinée où je vais pouvoir profiter sans conditions de mon temps libre. Je me traîne avec nonchalance vers la cuisine tout en baillant de manière peu élégante. Le ciel est bleu et découvert, on entend les oiseaux piailler, j'ai beau avoir encore une fois du riz insipide à manger je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Encore une belle journée qui s'annonce !

Je suis réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui m'éblouit, je mets quelques instant avant d'habituer mes yeux à la clarté et m'empresse de fermer les rideaux, l'obscurité me convient mieux. J'ai un de ces mal de crâne, et ses putains de piafs qui n'arrêtent pas de s'égosiller ! Je sorts un kunai pour en dégommer un, je me reprends au dernier moment j'ai trop mal à la tête pour bien viser. Je me suis encore endormi sur le canapé, mon corps est endolorie de partout, j'y suis peut être allé trop fort sur l'entraînement. La télé est restée allumé, une série débile est train de passer je lui lance un regard noir en espérant qu'elle s'éteigne toute seule… évidemment sa ne fonctionne pas, je cherche des yeux la télécommande, où à bien pu passer cette putain de télécommande … Je renonce et coupe le cordon d'alimentation, de toute manière je n'ai pas que sa à foutre. Je me dirige vers le frigo, et pousse un juron j'ai encore oublié de faire les courses…

Le riz ça commence vraiment à me saouler, je pense que je vais m'arranger pour racketter un peu de nourriture à Iruka sensei ou je vais faire semblant d'être malade pour profiter d'un repas gratuit à l'Hospital, je me tâte. Je revêts ma superbe combinaison orange, y'a pas à dire j'ai vraiment la classe avec ; je me lance un sourire charmeur dans le miroir et sort de mon appartement .En descendant je croise la concierge toujours vêtu de son ignoble couvre-chef fleuri, et dire qu'il y'a à peine une semaine de cela j'étais obligé de porter le même, mauvais souvenir j'accélère le pas.

Je rentre dans une intense réflexion, dois je tenter le lait périmé ou sortir faire les courses ; après cinq minutes de débat intérieur je déclare que le lait est buvable si je me bouche les narines . Après ce succulent petit déjeuner, je fais rapidement ma toilette et remplace les bandages qui couvrent mes avant bras et mes jambes, certaines plaies sont entrain de s'infecter je passe rapidement une pommade cicatrisante, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec sa .Il fait vraiment un temps radieux dehors… ça me déprime.

J'avance d'un pas conquérant vers l'académie, il faut vraiment que trouve Iruka sensei, c'est une question de survie ! Dans la rue je croise Sakura, je m'empresse de reprendre un petit jeu que j'affectionne beaucoup, je me positionne derrière elle et sifflote l'air de « I too sexy for my love.. » sa marche à tout les coups, elle se retourne en rougissant et me jette un regard torve. Sa fait bien une semaine que ce petit jeu dure, mais elle ne m'a toujours pas demander si je savais pour ses petites frasques avec Ino, je sens que je ne suis pas loin de la faire craquer . Devant moi se dessine le bâtiment familier de l'académie, je me met à courir j'ai vraiment la dalle !

J'essaye tant bien que mal d'avancer dans les zones d'ombres, mais en plus de cette lumière insupportable il fait aussi une chaleur à crever… Il y'a une superette pas loin, je vais peut être y faire un tour histoire de récupérer un peu de fraîcheur. Arg, changement de plan, un truc rose non identifié fonce sur moi en poussant des cris de crécelle . Je fais demi tour, mais sa ne semble pas décourager la chose qui s'époumone d'autant plus . Je rentre mes mains dans mes poches et prend un air désagréable, elle ose me prendre le bras et c'est parti pour « Sasuke-kun par ci , Sasuke-kun par là », je lui lance une regard noir, sa ne la déstabilise même pas ! Sans doute est elle habituée depuis le temps, je passe au plan B ; je lui dit de me lâcher avec un air méchant, sa ne fonctionne toujours pas… Cette fille est un vrais mystère pour moi, comment peut on avoir si peu de dignité ? Elle s'agglutine à moi comme une mouche à un pot de miel, il ne me reste qu'une seule solution… Le plan C, je lance d'une voix claire et agréable « Salut Ino, comment ça va ? », la réaction ne se fait pas attendre le truc se détache aussitôt et cherche des yeux son ennemie, j'en profite pour me tirer . Je suis le roi de la feinte !

Je parcours les couloirs de l'académie, mais en vain je ne le trouve pas . Je râle jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! Je fini par tomber sur l'emploi du temps de sa classe accroché sur la porte, ils sont apparemment partis au terrain d'entraînement. C'est à l'autre bout du village, mais j'ai trop faim, je me met à courir à travers les rues pour y arriver le plus rapidement possible.

Je me dirige une fois de plus vers les terrains d'entraînements, comme chaque jour je vais me donner à font jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte. J'y reste désormais toute la journée, je n'ai de toute manière plus rien qui me retient chez moi . Ah oui c'est vrais, je ne suis pas censé penser à ça, je dois chasser ce genre de pensées de ma tête . Cela va maintenant faire une semaine, depuis cet incident, une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu je ne l'ai même pas croiser dans la rue. J'ai du mal à me l'avouer mais sa me manque, même si je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Avec ce que je lui ai dit, il y'a de toute manière peu de chance qu'il me pardonne un jour .

Je bondis de bâtiment en bâtiment, avec plus ou moins d'agilité, je me prends un fil à linge dans la tronche… Pour le coup, il a intérêt à m'offrir le restau ! J'aperçois enfin la forêt est les terrains vierges où sont plantés quelques poteaux et cibles. Ca fait un baille que je n'y suis pas allé, j'ai passé ces derniers jours à paresser et profiter de mon lit, mais reprendre l'entraînement me ferait le plus grand bien, même si je redoute de croiser une certaine personne. J'arrive enfin, je scrute à droite à gauche, personne … Je n'ai quand même pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! Je guette le moindre bruits de voix, toujours rien, c'est pas possible je suis maudit ! Je me retourne pour faire demi tour, quand je tombe sur lui …

Je marche avec nonchalance vers un des poteau où l'on peut s'entraîner au lancer, quand un truc attire mon attention. On dirait une borne de signalisation vivante qui gesticule dans tout les sens . Je m'approche un peu plus, et distingue alors l'objet de mes pensées, Naruto… Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, je ne saurais pas comment réagir face à lui, il est préférable de l'éviter. Je ne me sens pas la force de le rembarrer une nouvelle fois. Et merde il s'est retourné avant que j'ai pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, je m'empresse de reprendre un air fier et détaché.

Je suis comme paralysé, qu'est ce que je fais, je peux pas rester comme ça à le dévisager . Mais en même temps il n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger non plus. Est-ce que je dois me mettre en colère pour ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois, je ne sais pas trop, étonnement je ne lui en veux pas. Je suis resté sur cette impression, je ne pense pas qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Mais quand même, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, il serait normal que j'éprouve de la rancune à son égard, et pourtant rien. Il faut dire qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes . Mais en même temps moi aussi j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, j'ai été traité comme un paria durant toute mon enfance, et encore un peu maintenant ! Pourtant je ne peux pas le haïr, je n'y arrive pas… C'est sûrement l'abus de riz, ça vous fout le cerveau en purée ce genre de nourriture, c'est pas sain ! Justement en parlant de riz, c'est de sa faute ! Ca y est l'hostilité reprend le dessus.

Comment je dois réagir ? Le mieux serait de m'enfuir, mais je ne peux pas sa nuirait à ma réputation. Il n'a pas changé, sa ne fait qu'une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais ça m'a semblé être une éternité. Rien que pour cette raison je reste, qui sait dans combien de temps tombera la prochaine mission, d'ici là je ne le reverrais sûrement pas . Mais qu'est ce que je suis entrain de penser ?!! Il ne me manque absolument pas, j'en ai rien à foutre de lui, au contraire plus je m'éloigne de lui mieux je me porte ! Ne pas oublier mes objectifs, j'ai une vengeance à accomplir moi, j'ai pas le temps de m'embarrasser d'un boulet comme lui ! Je vais me montrer froid et l'ignorer, ça c'est un bon plan .

Je sert les poings, qu'il vienne si il ose ! Je ne me suis peut être pas entraîné depuis un mois, mais les tâches ménagère c'est quand même physique mine de rien, j'avais les bras en compote après chaque fin de journée. D'ailleurs en parlant de tâche ménagères je me demande bien qui est sa nouvelle victime, il a encore dut profiter d'une bonne poire pour lui faire signer son contrat. C'est le genre de type qui n'est pas capable de s'assumer tout seul, beaucoup trop fier pour s'abaisser à ne serait ce que toucher à une serpillière ! Enfin en même temps, il n'a pas l'air de se ménager non plus, comme en témoignent les bandages qu'ils portent. Certain suinte le sang, et il est recouvert de bleu et d'égratignures. Et merde je recommence à lui trouver des excuses, je suis irrécupérable . Il ne faut pas que je me relâche, il commence à avancer dans ma direction . Cette fois ci je ne flancherais pas, je ne fuirait pas, je lui montrerais de quoi je suis capable ! Il passe à côté de moi comme si de rien n'était…L'enfoiré il a recommencé ! Il me fait le coup à chaque fois. Mon ventre gargouille, bon on verra plus tard, pour l'instant c'est mon estomac qui l'emporte.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, il est parti. Heureusement d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait dans le cas contraire. Je resserre mes bandages et entreprend d'exploser un roché. Le pauvre minéral éclate en mille morceaux, c'est presque trop facile, je deviens de plus en plus fort, j'y suis presque .

Une balafre sur le nez et une queue de cheval, je le tiens enfin ! Je l'engueule, il mérite on n'abandonne pas son pseudo fils comme ça ! Un peu abasourdis il fini par éclater de rire, il ose se foutre de moi après tout ce que je fais pour le trouver. Heureusement pour lui qu'il m'offre des ramens, sans quoi mon courroux aurait été terrible !

Je me délecte, y'a pas à dire les ramens c'est ce qu'il y'a de meilleur au monde !Malgré ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à l'autre abruti. Il avait vraiment l'air mal en point, j'espère qu'il ne force pas trop …Enfin c'est pas mon problème, c'est quand même à cause de lui que je me retrouve endetté et obligé de réclamer de la nourriture à des âmes charitables !

Mes pieds me traînent sans grandes convictions vers ma demeure. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut avoir lugubre en pleine nuit. Je suis complètement vanné, encore une fois je n'ai même pas la force de monter jusqu'à ma chambre, dans le couloir je passe devant le calendrier, une date retient mon attention ; demain c'est mon anniversaire mais sa ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, à vrais dire je m'en fiche . Je m'écroule sur le canapé, et tombe dans un sommeil bien mérité .

Je rentre chez moi les bras chargé de victuailles, Iruka a eu pitié de moi et m'a filé des boites de conserves et du pain . Je range rapidement la nourriture dans les placards et m'affale sur le canapé. Je zappe rapidement sur les chaîne de la télé, il y'a une rediffusion des « Ninjas se déchaînent » je regarde le début d'un œil vitreux, et fini par aller me coucher.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un nouveau jour se lève, comme d'habitude je me réveille tard dans la matinée . Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre et je devine que la journée sera moins belle que la veille, le ciel et gris et nuageux. Je m'attable devant une boite de conserve, c'est du tapioca… Arf c'est toujours mieux que le riz…mouais c'est bizarre quand même ses grumeaux, un peu suspecte . Peu importe j'ai la dalle, j'englouti la boite le plus rapidement possible et me prépare . J'ai décidé de reprendre l'entraînement aujourd'hui .Je descend quatre à quatre les marches, quand une voix nasillarde m'interpelle, c'est la concierge elle à une lettre dans les mains. Elle me la donne sans amabilité, et retourne à ses activités tout en marmonnant des paroles à moitié audibles sur ses jeunes qui n'ont aucuns goût vestimentaire. Je ne me sens bien entendu absolument pas concerné. Je décachette la lettre, elle porte le cachet du clan Uchiwa, je suppose que c'est un papier qui répertorie l'ensemble de mes dettes . C'est avec surprise que je retire une liasse de billet de l'enveloppe, accompagné de ma feuille de paye. Je recompte encore une fois les billets, pas de doute la somme correspond au montant de mon salaire, mais ce qui est le plus surprenant c'est qu'il m'a versé la totalité de mon salaire. J'ai l'impression de rêver, ce n'est pourtant pas son genre d'être « sympas » avec moi . C'est franchement trop bizarre, il faut que je le vois pour qu'il me donne une explication, ou au moins pour voir qui me remplace j'avoue que ça me turlupine un peu. Je laisse les billets dans mon appartement, on ne sait jamais pour un peu qu'il change d'avis, et je commence à courir en direction du quartier Uchiwa.

J'arrive devant l'imposante demeure, je passe par la porte de derrière dont j'ai gardé la clef. Il n'y a pas un bruit, la plupart des volets sont fermés, je ne vois personne même pas de domestique. J'ouvre la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clef, et j'entre dans l'habitation . Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me stupéfie . Contrairement à la première fois où je suis rentré dans ce lieu, tout est désordonné, une mince couche de poussière recouvre les meubles et sa sent le renfermé. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ici . J'arrive dans le salon, je pousse un soupir de soulagement, il est là endormis sur le canapé. J'ai bien cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il était parti, je me sens un peu plus rassuré . Je peux entendre sa respiration bien qu'elle soit faible, c'est étrange quand il dort recroquevillé de cette manière il ressemble vraiment au petit garçon de la photo, comme si malgré les années il n'avait pas grandit . Tout ce désordre me dérange, il faut croire qu'il m'a bien formaté, machinalement je commence à ranger et à aérer la pièce.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'active autour de moi. J'ai du mal à bouger, mon corps est endolorit . J'arrive à relever la tête avec peine, ce que je vois me laisse perplexe. Je dois sûrement rêver, il est impossible que Naruto soit chez moi entrain de ranger comme si de rien n'était. Il m'a vu, il me sourit, mais je peux lire l'inquiétude dans ces yeux. La douleur lancinante dans mes membres me rappelle à la réalité, je ne rêve pas, il est bel et bien là devant moi .

Il a enfin ouvert les yeux, il a l'air de souffrir, ses bandages sont tachés de sang . J'essaye de lui montrer un sourire rassurant, mais je demeure inquiet. Il est encore plus pâle que d'habitude . Il a l'air surprit de me voir. Il m'interpelle sans politesse, même pas un « bonjour comment ça va » , il commence par ;

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je ne cherche pas à lui mentir, de toute manière dans son état il ne peut pas me rejeter.

-Je venais te voir au sujet de ma paye.

-Ah…

-J'ai été assez surpris de recevoir ce matin la totalité de ma paye, je me demandais si c'était une erreur de ta part.

-…Tu ne l'as reçue que ce matin, je l'ai pourtant envoyé il y'a plusieurs jours…

Pourquoi répond t-il à côté, plus je le regarde plus j'ai l'impression qu'il y'a quelque chose qui cloche. Préférant ne pas insister, il changea de sujet.

-Tu n'as pas engagé quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non, pas besoin .

-Vu l'état de la baraque ce n'est pas se que j'aurais dit .

-De toute manière en quoi sa te concerne,tu ne travailles plus pour moi que je sache !

-C'est vrais, mais sa ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour toi, tu vies dans un taudis et tu as vraiment l'air mal en point .

-Hmph.

-Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital avant que sa ne s'aggrave .

Je suis peut être allé trop loin, je vois à son expression le mépris qui reprend le dessus.

-Putain j'ai pas besoin de toi, je vais très bien, t'as rien à faire chez moi de toute façon, casse toi !

-Non !

-Naruto, tu ferais mieux de te barrer avant que je m'énerve, tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois !

-Très bien, je t'attends, lève toi .

Il se leva du canapé avec rapidité, tout en essayant de dissimuler la douleur qui le tiraillait à chaque mouvements. Naruto restait stoïque, attendant que l'autre attaque ou fléchisse . Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, sous l'effet de la fatigue et de la douleur, ses jambes le lâchèrent il se retrouva agenouillé par terre incapable de se relever.

-Qu'est ce que je disais, je t'emmène à l'Hospital que tu sois d'accord ou pas !

Sasuke ne daignât pas répondre, pour le coup il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'avait pas la force de résister. Il se laissa donc porter sur le dos de son rival jusqu'à l'Hospital .

Arrivé à l'institut médical, il se fit engueulé avec soin par Tsunade qui le traita d'inconscient et d'écervelé. On le mit ensuite sous perfusion, son état n'était pas critique il pourrait aisément rentrer chez lui en fin de journée . Naruto était resté avec lui tout au long de la journée. Aucuns des deux ne bronchaient, Sasuke le regarda furtivement, même si il restait silencieux, il appréciait sa présence . Il avait beau clamer se complaire dans la solitude, la présence du blond lui était agréable, il avait aimé la période durant laquelle il travaillait pour lui, non pas pour une histoire de pouvoir sur l'autre, mais pour le simple fait de ne pas être seul . Bien sûr il avait eu Madame Yu avant, mais ce n'était pas pareil, Madame Yu était une vieille femme discrète et peu sociable. Et puis il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu mettre un terme à sa relation avec son coéquipier, par peur que celui-ci l'empêche d'accomplir son but ou encore pire qu'il le persuade d'y renoncer. A ses côtés il se sentait différent, il éprouvait de nouveau des sentiments, il s'écartait de ce qu'il était ou voulait être .Il le considérait comme son meilleur ami, mais peut être plus en fait, c'était la personne dont il se sentait le plus proche, qu'il appréciait le plus .

En fin de journée, Tsunade revint le voir, jugeant que ses analyses étaient bonne elle lui accorda la permission de rentrer chez lui, mais à la seule condition d'être accompagné . Naruto se proposa immédiatement, Sasuke n'osa rien dire il était partagé entre l'envie de retourner à ses projets, ou rester avec Naruto comme avant... Après tout il était rester avec lui toute la journée, il lui devait bien ça, il se laissa donc convaincre. Et puis ce n'était qu'une nuit, le jour suivant tout redeviendrait comme avant. Tsunade paraissait avoir confiance en Naruto et acquiesça .

-Bon et bien si vous êtes tout les deux d'accords, je veux bien signer l'autorisation de sortie. Mais je vais quand même te prescrire ce médicament, tu devras le prendre dés ce soir, et une fois par jours pendant une semaine.

Elle sortie une bouteille de sa poche et la tendit à Naruto. Puis après un rapide coup d'œil la lui reprit des mains .

-Hum, désolé, je t'ai pas donné la bonne bouteille, ça c'est …heu…mon « médicament personnel » !

Naruto ne releva même pas, il se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi gêné pour une histoire de médicament.

-Assure toi bien qu'il le prenne sérieusement .

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi .

Et sur ce les deux ninjas repartirent en direction du quartier Uchiwa. Aucun des deux ne semblaient prêt à entamer la conversation, et le chemin se fit en silence jusqu'à l'imposante maison .Une fois arrivée à l'intérieur, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de remettre un peu d'ordre . Ils avaient achetés des plats à emportés sur la route, et commencèrent donc à manger en silence ; quand Naruto se rappela des directives de Tsunade et sorti la bouteille de sa poche .

-Tiens tu dois boire ça .

-Hum

Sasuke ne chercha pas à refuser, il n'y gagnerait rien de toute manière, il but donc quelque gorgées du médicament. Après quoi il regarda perplexe la bouteille .

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a c'est pas bon ?

-Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que le goût est un peu bizarre …

-Fait voir .

Naruto attrapa la bouteille, et en bu une gorgée à son tour.

-C'est pas mauvais, c'est vrais que le goût est bizarre mais pas mauvais du tout !

-Passe, je vais goûter encore une fois ..

-Alors ?

-Ouai c'est vrais que c'est pas mauvais, c'est même plutôt bon !

-Tu me la repasses .

-T'es pas malades que je saches …

-Bah je me sens un peu faible quand même, et puis c'est préventif !

-Ouai bah c'est bon bois pas tout, repasse moi en !

-Rhoo le rabat-joie, je vais pas te la finir ta bouteille !!

-Ouai c'est sa, c'est ma bouteille d'abord !

-Eh tu m'en laisses !

-Tient, à la tienne !

-Ouai mon pote, à la tienne aussi !

-Ah merde y'en a plus …

-Fais chier !!!

-Quoique, je crois que y'a des bouteilles qui ressemble à celle-ci dans la cave …

-Bah qu'est ce que t'attends pour aller les chercher !!

Et Sasuke le rouge au joue et l'air un peu éméché se ramena avec plusieurs bouteilles de la cave .

-Ah ouai c'est bien le même goût !

-Je savais pas qu'on avait des médicaments dans la cave, c'est quand même un peu bizarre …

-Naaan suis sûr que c'est normal, tout le monde à des médicaments chez lui !!!

-Ouai mais à la cave ?!!

-Onn s'enn fout, passe moi l'autre bouteille !!

-..C'est bizarre la maison elllee bouge ….

-Fais chaud en plus, je vais enlever mon tee-shiiirt !

-Ouaaaiii Strip-tease !!!!

-Tadadaadaaaa !!!

-C'est pas drôlle t'as pas tout enlevééé !!!

-Petit pervers !!! Hip !! Tu cachees bien ton jeux !

-Suuiis pas un perveerrs , et puiiis d'ailleurs c'est tooi qui t'es déssapppé tout seull, c'est toi l'éxibitionisteee !!!

-Mêmee pas vraiiis , c'est toi le pervers tu m'as obligé à porter un tabliier de fillle ett t'avaaais une lueur lubrique dedans les yeuux d'aboord !

-Baah alors là, tu peuuux rien prouver !

-Pfffuuu m'ennn foout je le saiis tt'es pas mieuux que Sakura !

-Allooors làà tu m'insuulte, c'est pas sympaas, surtoouut qu'auujourd'hui c'est mon anniiiversaiiire !

-Rooooh baaah faut fêteeer çaa !

-Ouaaai la journééée ellle étaaiit trop pourrieee fauuut fêteer ça !

-Approooche je vais te donner ton cadeauu !!!

C'est avec horreur que Naruto se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin dans le salon avec la gueule de bois et une couronne de plumeaux sur la tête. Il avait alors rassemblé ses souvenirs, pour en revenir au dénouement de la soirée. Comment il avait pu faire ça, comme cadeau d'anniversaire, il avait embrassé Sasuke …

A suivre …

* * *

Blutac: Pfffu il était long ce chapitre, mais on a bien avancé !

Sasuke dépité : Elle a osé... Elle a vraiment mis ses menaces à éxécution ...

Blutac: Mouhaha, qu'est ce que tu croyais, je tiens toujours parole !

Naruto : N'empêche la fin ... sa sent le vécu !.

Blutac qui lève les yeux au ciel: Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ...

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur: **Blutac

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Note: **Ce chapitre aurait normalement dû être le dernier, mais j'ai finalement décidé de le tronquer car je n'ai pas franchement le temps d'écrire en ce momment, et je n'aurais alors plublié la suite que d'ici la semaine prochaine.

-Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai dernièrement découvert comment on pouvait y répondre, enfin à moins que je le fasse directement sur la fic. Mais je vous remercie vraiment pour vos message qui m'encourage .

-Trop déprimée, pk mon pauvre Federer a perdu contre Nadal !!!! ...bon ok sa n'avait aucuns rapport .

* * *

Une vague odeur de poussière et d'alcool infiltre mes narines, mon corps est encore engourdis et ma tête me fais atrocement souffrir comme si une fanfare s'en donnait à cœur joie dans mon pauvre crâne. Je me lève avec lenteur, et je dois avouer que le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me laisse dubitatif. La pièce m'ait familière, je suis dans le salon de Sasuke, mais il y'a quelque chose de changé, comme si une tornade était passée par là . Des cadavres de bouteilles sont éparpillés ça et là, ainsi que divers objets dont j'ai du mal à comprendre l'utilité dans cette pièce. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer hier soir ? Avant toute chose, il faut que je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, en allant vers la cuisine, je rencontre mon reflet dans le miroir et je ne peux réprimer une exclamation d'horreur. J'ai visiblement été très créatif sur ce coup là, je porte une magnifique couronne de plumeaux attachés avec ce qui semble être les ficelles d'un sac poubelle et fixés au moyen pinces à linge, avec le même matériel je me suis aussi fabriqué un magnifique collier orné de berlingots de javel, et pour finir sur mon torse dévêtue figure inscrit en grosse lettre « Mr Propre » suivit de quelques étoiles…Je reste comme paralysé devant cette magnifique représentation de moi-même, quand un grognement sonore me coupe dans ma contemplation, c'est Sasuke. Je ne cherche pour l'instant pas à voir dans quel état il est, j'ouvre le robinet et me passe de l'eau sur le visage tout en essayant de me remémorer les détails de la veille. Des images floues et incertaines me reviennent, je remontent chronologiquement le cour de la soirée, le soi-disant médicament, les bouteilles, une discussions dont j'ai oublié les détails, et ah l'anniversaire…L'anniversaire je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé un truc important à ce moment là, il faut que je me concentre, je remonte encore une fois chronologiquement, les verres qui s'enchaînent, mon strip-tease improvisé, le baisé, le…Attends le BAISÉ ?!! Non j'ai quand même pas fais ça ?!!!Pourtant pas de doute, les images sont désormais plus claires et précises, c'est trop réaliste pour être le fruit de mon imagination. Je commence à paniquer, qu'est ce que je fais, qu'est ce que je fais ?! L'image de ce saleté de baisé me revient en boucle, mais je suis cependant incapable de me souvenir de sa réaction. Merde, qu'est ce qui s'est passé après, et puis surtout comment va-t-il réagir maintenant ? J'entends des pas lourds se rapprocher, puis un bruit sourd suivit d'un juron, il a trébuché. Moi je suis toujours crispé sur mon lavabo à ne pas savoir quoi faire, il arrive derrière moi, je me retourne paniqué. Je le toise de haut en bas, avant d'éclater de rire, c'est parti tout seul, sans doute une réaction nerveuse, mais il faut ajouter que la vision qui s'offre à moi aurait même de quoi faire rire l'austère Shino. Il me regarde sans comprendre, moi je me retiens tant bien que mal au lavabo. Lui qui a l'air si cool et classe d'habitude, ses cheveux sont désormais attachés en divers petites couettes retenues par des élastiques de couleurs ce qui permet par ailleurs de dégager son front, sur lequel est écrit « Pervers » au marqueur avec ce qui semble être mon écriture, du reste il porte mon ancien tablier rebaptisé pour l'occasion le « Icha Icha tablier ». Pendant que je continue à pouffer de rire, il se regarde dans le miroir, il devient livide, j'ai l'impression qu'il est proche de l'apoplexie. Il me lance un regard noir avant de me dévisager à son tour, et d'éclater de rire. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne pour être témoin de ce spectacle, on est là tout les deux à rire comme des perdus dans nos superbes déguisements, pour un peu on nous enverrait sûrement à l'asile . Je finis par me calmer la larme à l'œil, je le regarde continuer à se bidonner maintenant que j'y pense c'est bien la première fois que je le vois rire .Il reprend lui aussi contenance, moi j'ai du mal à détacher mon regard de son visage, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de garder ce moment inscrit dans ma mémoire, il me lance un regard interrogateur ce qui met fin à mon observation. Le point positif c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air en colère, alors peut être que… Des idées folles me traversent la tête, et si il l'avait accepté ? Mais qu'est ce qui me prend d'avoir des pensées pareils, c'était un accident rien de plus ! Et même si il ne m'avait pas rejeté, il faudrait mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool . Alors pourquoi, pourquoi au font de moi-même j'ai ces espérances … Il faut que je lui demande, je dois être fixé. 

-Dis, tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

-Hum, pas vraiment je me souviens qu'on a bu, et puis les bouteilles qui ont défilé, et…

-Et ?

Il fronce les sourcils, ça y'est il a comprit. Il me regarde fixement et finit par répondre :

-C'est tout, je ne me souviens de rien d'autres …

-Ah…

-Ouai j'ai l'impression qu'après on était trop saoule pour être conscient de quoique se soit !

-Oui, sans doute .

-Tu vas où ?

-Me débarbouiller, je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ?

-Hum

Je le laisse là, j'avance d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers, pour ensuite m'enfermer dans la petite salle d'eau . Je m'adosse contre la porte et sert les poings. Putain comment j'ai pu être aussi con, qu'est ce qui me prend, je devrait être soulagé qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas ! Et pourtant, pourtant …

Je me regarde encore une fois dans la glace, la vache le look ! Je devais vraiment être dans le coltard pour accepter de porter un truc pareil ! Je m'empresse d'enlever le « icha icha tablier », pour ensuite m'attaquer aux cheveux, merde c'est que sa fait mal ces élastiques ; je me demande bien comment font les filles … Pour ce qui est de l'inscription sur mon front, je n'arrive pas à l'effacer entièrement mais mon bandeau frontal devrait m'épargner une humiliation public. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer hier soir, j'espère qu'on est resté ici, si quelqu'un d'autre m'avait vu dans cette accoutrement je crois que je n'y survivrais pas ! En même temps je ne regrette pas complètement, je pense qu'il faut voir les choses en face, je ne peux pas écarter Naruto de ma vie, j'ai l'impression que plus j'essaye de prendre mes distance avec lui, plus on se rapproche . Il vaut mieux que je l'accepte après tout il sera toujours temps de rompre ce lien en temps voulu. Je suis bien plus fort que lui, si il tentait de m'arrêter je serais en mesure de l'obliger à me laisser partir…Mais le véritable problème réside dans mes sentiments, est ce qu'à force de le côtoyer il serait capable de me faire oublier mes projets ? C'est une question difficile, jusqu'à maintenant j'ai été fidèle à mes convictions, je doute que rien ni personnes ne les fasse changer ; enfin du moins je l'espère. J'entends des bruits de pas, le voilà qui redescend, il passe devant moi en baissant la tête et accélèrent l'allure comme si il ne voulait pas que je le vois. Intrigué je ne peux m'empêcher de le questionner.

-Eh, Naruto quelque chose ne va pas ?

-…Non, tout va bien…

Il continu d'avancer en prenant bien soin de ne me laisser que son dos en champ de vision. Ca m'agace .

-Tu pourrais te retourner quand je te parle !

-…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, c'est plus fort que moi je le rattrape et lui prend le bras l'obligeant à me faire face . Je peux enfin voir son visage, et ce que j'y observe me surprend. Il a les yeux gonflés comme si il avait pleuré, il évite mon regard .

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, on dirait que tu as pleuré …

- Nan je n'ai pas pleuré, c'est juste…je fais juste une allergie, pas la peine de t'inquiéter !

- T'es allergique ,toi ? Depuis quand ?

- C'est sans doute l'alcool, mais c'est rien je vais rentrer chez moi et me soigner…

- Attend je vais t'accompagner…

- Nan c'est bon, je suis assez grand pour rentrer chez moi tout seul et puis tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça …

C'est vrais que j'ai encore cette inscription sur le front, et mes habits puent l'alcool à pleins nez. Je le laisse partir à regret. Une allergie mon œil (pour ne pas dire autre chose) je suis sûr qu'il a pleuré, mais pourquoi ? Il y'a peine cinq minutes il était plié de rire, et maintenant il est au bord des larmes, j'ai beau réfléchir je ne vois pas d'explications . Ca à sans doute un rapport avec hier soir, si seulement je pouvais me rappeler .

Je cours aussi vite qu'il m'ait possible, au risque de bousculer les gens dans la rue. J'arrive enfin devant mon appartement, j'ouvre la porte et m'empresse de la fermer à clef, je m'affale sur mon lit. Et merde, pourquoi ça me met dans cette état, pourquoi la simple pensée qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas me donne les larmes au yeux ? Peut être que…Oui peut être qu'en fait ce baisé n'était pas un accident. Maintenant que j'y pense plus sérieusement, je réalise que je ne le vois plus de la même manière, en travaillant pour lui j'ai changé mon regard. Je connais ses habitudes, ses goûts, son passé… Il n'est plus le type arrogant et froid que je pensais connaître, c'est sans doute pour cette raison, que je me sens attiré par lui. L'alcool n'a fait que libérer ce que je refusais inconsciemment de comprendre . Ca me révolte, je ne suis quand même pas amoureux de lui ! Toutes ces fois où il s'est moqué de moi, où il a profité de moi, où il a eu des paroles blessantes envers moi …Et pourtant je n'y arrive pas, il faut voir la réalité en face . Je suis tombé amoureux de mon coéquipier, et ce n'est sûrement pas réciproque .

Avant de prendre une douche bien mérité, je dois d'abord ranger cet immense bordel, je suis épuisé rien que de penser à ce qui m'attend . Je commence par mettre les bouteilles dans un sac poubelle, puis les restes des plats à emporté qui ont atterris par terre par je ne sais quel miracle. J'ouvre les fenêtre pour évacuer l'odeur de fauve qui a envahit le salon . J'entreprend ensuite de « balayer », je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, mais je suppose que sa ne doit pas être compliqué. Après trois heures de dur labeur j'ai finalement réussi à tout nettoyer, un véritable exploit, mais je suis lessivé et dans tout les sens du terme, je n'aurais jamais cru que le ménage pouvait être aussi épuisant ! Je comprend mieux la réaction de Naruto maintenant, j'ai peut être été un peu dur avec lui quand il travaillait pour moi…Enfin je dois avouer que sa me faisait bien marrer de l'avoir sous mes ordres, j'ai peut être un peu profité de la situation . En repensant en lui, son expression me revient en tête, je me demande bien ce qui l'a mit dans cet état, j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne à pleurer facilement, il a du vraiment se passer un événement grave . Je m'insurge contre moi-même, j'ai pourtant une bonne mémoire alors pourquoi j'ai comme un trou noir ? J'ai une visite de rappel à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, j'en profiterais pour me renseigner.

Combien de temps, combien de temps suis-je resté comme ça les bras en croix sur mon lit à contempler le plafond ? J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace, je me contente de regarder fixement ce plafond blanc et un peu poussiéreux, au premier abord on pourrait croire qu'il est immaculé et lisse, mais à mieux y regarder on y distingue plusieurs imperfections des taches, des boursouflures, des espaces rugueux... Je n'ai pas envie de penser à autre chose qu'à ce maudit plafond, sortir de ma minutieuse observation signifie penser à « ça ». Et merde, voilà que j'y pense, je suis vraiment tombé bien bas, j'ai embrassé mon rival, un type que je suis sensé détester cordialement, un garçon en plus ! Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'éprouve des sentiments à son égard et lui en retour ne fait que me mépriser. Enfin peut être pas tant que sa, il avait l'air sympas ce matin, son sourire…AAAHH mais qu'est ce que je suis entrain de penser, bordel j'en ai marre, faut que sa m'arrive à moi comme si j'avais pas assez souffert jusqu'à maintenant ! Ca me révolte, je me déteste, non je « le » déteste ! Après tout c'est sa faute, à devenir brusquement gentil avec moi, et à être aussi mignon …Putain faut que sa cesse, faut que je trouve un dérivatif ; ce pauvre oreiller va encore servir de punching-ball !

J'ajuste avec précaution mon bandeau frontal, et le sert au maximum il ne faut pas qu'il tombe ou bouge de ne ce serait ce qu'un millimètre. Ce crétin a osé marquer en gros PERVERS sur mon front si parfait, je me surprend à rigoler en repensant à la scène de ce matin, l'alcool est vraiment dangereux pour ma santé mental ! Sa faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri, c'est agréable j'ai l'impression de quitter tout mes soucis, d'avoir le cœur léger , grâce à lui .Si seulement sa pouvait être toujours ainsi . Mais mon ancien moi me remet vite les idées en place, je n'ai pas le droit de rire ou d'être heureux, je ne le mérite pas, pas tant que je n'ai pas accomplit ma vengeance . Et puis malgré l'euphorie du matin, il y'a quelque chose qui cloche avec Naruto, après l'Hospital j'irais lui rendre visite. Sa réaction me tracasse, ce serait dommage que maintenant que j'ai accepté l'idée de rester ami avec lui, ce soit lui qui me rejette. De toute manière il ne peut pas me rejeter, et dans le cas contraire je ferais tout pour qu'il l'accepte. C'est dur de l'admettre, mais j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui me raccrocher pour éviter de sombrer trop profondément .

J'ai fini par trouver le courage de sortir de ma chambre, je tourne à présent en rond autour de la table, les mains croisés dans le dos. Je suis certain que Sasuke finira par s'en souvenir, et à ce moment là il vaudrait mieux pour moi être loin, très loin d'ici . C'est typiquement le genre de personne très rancunière, et je n'ai pas envie de subir ses sarcasmes pour le restant de mes jours . Il y'a de toute manière trois possibilités, dans la première il ne se souvient pas et à ce moment là je suis sauvé, j'en éprouverais une certaine tristesse mais c'est toujours mieux que de se prendre le râteau du siècle ! Possibilité numéros deux, il se souvient et comme un petit être arrogant et fier qu'il est, il décide de me le faire payer, dans le genre de me faire passer pour une tapette auprès de tout Konoha, c'est bien évidemment le pire des scénarios pour moi . Et enfin dernière possibilité, il se souvient et accepte, mais je n'y crois vraiment pas, que le sexe-symbole de Konoha soit de l'autre coté de la barrière me paraît tout simplement surréaliste ! Je continue de tourner en rond autour de cette fichue table, il doit bien y'avoir une solution …

J'arrive dans ce lieu où je peux sentir une odeur d'éther et de désinfectant un peu trop familière à mon goût . J'ai pris un peu de retard, il faut dire que j'ai bien resserré cinq fois mon bandeau, pour être bien sûr que rien ne dépasse. L'hôtesse d'accueil me fait patienter dans une petite salle, où attendent d'autre malade, je croise Choji qui arbore une magnifique couleur verte, sûrement une indigestion. Quelques magasines sont mis à disposition, je prend le dernier exemplaire de « Ninja magasine », il y'a un dossier spécial sur la comparaison kunai VS Shuriken, je m'empresse de lire l'article avec un certain intérêt . Une voix traînante fini enfin par appeler mon nom, c'est pas trop tôt, un peu plus et j'allais lire mon horoscope .J'arrive dans le cabinet où sont entreposés plusieurs lits, j'ai le suprême honneur d'être reçu par notre Hokage en personne, il faut dire qu'étant le dernier survivant de ma famille, ils sont tous au petits soins avec moi. Elle m'enlève mes bandages et examine une à une mes blessures, elle a l'air satisfaite le cicatrisation est rapide, et ma tension est normal, elle me demande ensuite d'enlever mon bandeau pour vérifier ma température ; je deviens tout d'un coup très pâle .

-Et bien alors, qu'est ce que tu attends pour enlever ce bandeau, plus vite j'aurais fini plus vite tu seras libéré !

Je me raidis, qu'est ce que je peux bien faire, il y'a d'autre malades dans la pièce, je ne peux décemment pas montrer mon front . C'est dans ces moment là que je comprend mieux les complexes de Sakura . Il faut que je feinte, et vite .

-Au fait votre médicament… il était un peu étrange…

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire …à moins que

Elle sort une bouteille de sa poche, et devient à son tour livide. Dans le mille ! Elle est tellement décontenancée qu'elle ne cherche même plus à connaître ma température. J'en profite pour filer, mais fini par m'immobiliser et retourner sur mes pas, j'ai oublier de lui poser la question .

-Ah propos, que savez vous sur les pertes de mémoires, les trous noirs ? c'est pour un ami.

-Et bien tout dépend de la cause, enfin du choc qui l'a engendré.

-Hum, et est il possible de retrouver la mémoire après ?

- Encore une fois, c'est assez aléatoire, en général il faut un stimuli qui rappelle le choc, mais sa ne marche pas à chaque fois …

-Très bien, merci…

-Heu dis moi, par hasard, tu n'aurais pas gardé la bouteille…

-Désolé je l'ai renversé, c'est juste l'odeur qui m'a parut étrange, mais je ne pensais pas qu'un simple médicament puisse vous mettre dans cet état …

-Ha ha ha, c'est sans doute la conscience professionnel !

-Ouai sûrement…

Un stimuli ? Voila qui complique l'affaire, le plus simple serait encore que je demande à Naruto ce qui s'est passé .

OoOoOoOoOo

Toc toc toc , Tient quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je m'empresse d'ouvrir pour faire face à Sasuke, il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

-S.. salut, qu'est tu fais là ?

-Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier soir !

Et merde, vu la tronche qu'il tire sa s'annonce mal, très mal …

-Ah, heu écoute je suis désolé, c'était un accident…

-Tu es désolé ? Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?!!

-Ecoutes on était bourré, je savais plus ce que je faisais…

-Tu me dégoûtes, qu'un monstre comme toi ait osé m'embrasser sa me répugne !

-…

-Ne cherche plus jamais à m'adresser la parole, je ne côtoie pas les monstres, qui plus est les aberrations de la nature dans ton genre !!

Il claque la porte en partant, moi je m'écroule par terre sans pouvoir retenir mes larmes .Je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami, mon rival, la personne que j'aime le plus …C'en est trop, je sors de mon appartement et cours à toute vitesse, je fuis ce village, de toute manière personne me regrettera . Je cours de plus en plus vite, je n'arrive pas à ralentir, il y'a une falaise devant moi, mais c'est trop tard pour freiner je tombe et …

Je me réveil en sursaut, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un putain de cauchemar . Je me suis endormi sur la table, à force de chercher une solution, il fait déjà nuit dehors . Mes mains tremblent encore, et mes joues sont humides, j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure . Je tente de reprendre mon calme, et de respirer, sa avait l'air si réel …J'ai bien cru l'espace d'un instant que tout était fini .

Sa fait la troisième fois que je frappe à sa porte, toujours rien, il est sans doute parti . La nuit va bientôt tombé, tant pis je reviendrais demain . Je rentre chez moi avec une certaine lassitude, je retourne à mon petit quotidien. Je vais regarder une émission débile, et puis comme d'habitude m'endormir sur le canapé. Je choisis de m'allonger tout de suite, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps, mais je sens un truc désagréable dans mon dos. Je soulève les cousins du canapé, il y'a un truc orange coincé, j'arrive à sortir la chose qui n'est en fait que la veste de Naruto, il l'a sans doute oublié en partant. Je vais la ranger, je n'ai pas passé toute une matinée de ménage intensif pour devoir tout recommencer demain . Il y'a un porte manteau dans l'entrée, elle y sera très bien, je suis entrain de la pendre négligemment quand une des manches me tombe sur la figure. Il s'en dégage cette odeur particulière, une odeur familière, pas spécialement agréable mais que j'affectionne. En y repensant cette odeur…, j'ai comme des flashs, des images me reviennent…J'écarquille les yeux, je me souviens maintenant de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je m'assois sous le choc, Naruto m'a embrassé.

Combien de temps j'ai bien pu dormir, je me lance dans une quête « à la recherche du réveil perdu ». Ah , je l'ai enfin déniché …dans le frigo . Le cadran affiche trois heures du matin, la vache j'ai dormi tout ce temps ! Le problème c'est que maintenant je ne suis plus fatigué, et puis ce cauchemar m'a fait passé l'envie de dormir. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? En désespoir de cause j'allume la télé, il y'a « Chasse & pêche » qui passe c'est étrange comme un truc aussi ennuyeux peut autant vous captiver (Vive Gad Elmaleh !!! ), ça y'est le type à débusqué une perdrix, je me rapproche de l'écran, il va tirer …Et merde il l'a raté, bon là sa commence un peu à me saouler. Qu'est ce que je peux bien faire, en plus c'est la pleine lune cette nuit, je pourrais peut être faire un tour dans le village. Ca pourrait être amusant, et puis sa craint rien, moi en particulier les gens ont plus tendance à me fuir que le contraire . C'est décidé, j'ouvre la porte sans bruit et me faufile à l'extérieur de mon appartement.

Bon récapitulons, Naruto a eu une attitude étrange ce matin, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il m'a embrassé, et ça va faire quatre heures que je cogite la dessus sans trouver le sommeil … Bordel comment je suis sensé réagir ?!! C'est mon ami, mon meilleur ami même, mais ça j'ai du mal à l'accepter. Le pire c'est que je ne me souviens pas l'avoir rejeté, je suis pourtant pas gai !Au moins maintenant je comprend pourquoi il agissait bizarrement, même si je n'explique pas le coup des larmes . Est-ce qu'il a pleuré de honte ? Non c'est pas le genre, ce type n'a honte de rien, y'a qu'à voir son ignoble combinaison orange ! Alors ce serait parce que je lui ai dit me souvenir de rien …hum, c'est plausible mais à ce moment là sa insinuerait qu'il est amoureux de moi …Pourquoi je peux pas m'empêcher des faire une vieille grimace quand je pense à cette hypothèse ! C'est pas qu'il me dégoûte, loin de là, mais… c'est trop bizarre ! Je pense que le mieux c'est encore de faire comme si je ne me souvenais de rien, c'est le meilleur plan. Tant pis, moi j'ai besoin de lui en tant qu'ami et peu importe si lui ressent autre chose . C'est vraiment monstrueux et égoïste ce que je viens de penser…Enfin quoique… Je secoue ma tête dans tout les sens, faut que je m'aère les idées, il est trois heures passés mais le ciel est clair grâce à la pleine lune, et puis Konoha est un village sûr, et puis de toute manière si je reste ici je vais finir par tourner dingue à force de ressasser ! En même temps j'aime bien la nuit, il n'y a pas un bruits, ça peut être distrayant…

A suivre …

* * *

Blutac : Yeah on y est presque !!! 

Naruto : C'est quoi ce truc, c'est sensé être un sasunaru, et là c'est carrément à sens unique !

Sasuke : Moi j'aime bien comme sa, c'est plus marrant quand c'est toi qui souffre ! (regard mauvais)

Naruto : J'en ai marre, c'est toujours moi la victime, en plus t'as pas arrêté de critiquer ma superbe combinaison de ninja !

Blutac : Elle est moche …

Naruto : Pas du tout, elle est magnifique, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi tout seul en plus !

Sasuke et Blutac : Tu m'étonnes…

Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Blutac

**Disclaimer : **Naruto ne m'appartient pas .

**Genre : **Humour/Romance

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce chapitre m'a pris plus de temps que les précédents pour plusieurs raisons, d'une part le bac (ouaiii j'ai fini ), d'autre part c'est ma « première" fin donc un grand événement. J'ai d'abord écrit deux versions différentes, sans pouvoir me décider, j'ai finalement mixé les deux, voilà le résultat …

-On remarquera l'incroyable effort fourni par l'auteur pour rendre son texte plus compréhensible ! (je parle bien sûr des POV)

-Autre remarque, étant nouvelle sur le site j'ai repéré plusieurs termes étranges…tel que « Mary-su » (j'ai trouvé la définition sur wikipedia, mon sauveur), « OOC » (sigle totalement énigmatique pour ma pauvre cervelle), ou « angst » (là on avouera que c'est grave…). Si une âme charitable avait la bonté de me donner des explications …

- Une dernière pour la fin, incroyable mais vrais, au bout de 5 relectures je trouve encore des fautes…mon cas est désespéré !

* * *

Chap 8 :

POV Naruto :

Il n'y a pas un bruit, les rues sont totalement désertes, seules les ombres papillonnantes d'insectes s'approchant d'un peu trop prés des réverbères brisent ce calme absolue .Le silence complet ou presque, on entend quand même ronronner les générateurs électriques . Je passe devant Ichikaru, c'est bien dommage que se ne soit pas aussi ouvert la nuit, ce n'est pas que j'ai spécialement faim, mais bon l'odeur des ramens me fait toujours succomber . C'est vraiment inhabituel, personne dans les rues, portes et fenêtres closes .Je n'entends pas les habituels commérages des voisines qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire des remarques à voix basse sur mon passage, pas de cris et rires d'enfants, pas le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquent, rien c'est étrange . Moi qui suis pourtant bruyant, j'apprécie cette plénitude. C'est agréable, pas de railleries, pas de regards haineux , aucuns reproches, je peux marcher sans peur . Avant j'aurais détesté cette sensation, je ne supportais pas d'être seul, il fallait toujours que je sois entouré sans quoi je me sentais vide et inutile. Mais maintenant j'ai des amis, des gens sur qui je peux compter, enfin du moins je l'espère. D'ici demain, ou dans les jours qui suivent je vais perdre la personne qui m'ait le plus cher, ça me fait mal rien que d'y penser. Mais j'ai déjà vécu tellement d'épreuves, comme à chaque fois je me relèverais, je continuerais de sourire comme si de rien n'était, malgré la souffrance .

POV Sasuke :

J'adore ça, être seul dans la nuit, laisser le vent frais s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux . Ce n'est pas comme en plein jour, où je me fais sans cesse harceler par une meute de filles en furies ou leurs mères tout aussi timbrées que leur progéniture qui me proposent un mariage rentable. Les gens sont tous tarés. Il n'y a que dans ces moments là que je me sens moi-même, enfin non pas exactement ça arrive aussi avec lui . Je dois avoir l'air étrange, un type à la peau blanche et les yeux rouges qui se balade seul dans la nuit, c'est digne d'un film d'épouvante, pourtant j'adore ce genre d'ambiance . Je continue de marcher sans vraiment y réfléchir, seul le vent guide mes pas .

POV Naruto :

Il y'a un endroit que je veux voir, je l'aperçoit enfin, une stèle sombre où sont gravés les noms des plus valeureux ninjas, je ne suis donc plus très loin . Trois poteaux se dressent sur un terrain vierge, c'est ici que tout s'est joué, que j'ai commencé à me faire des amis . Je m'en souviens très bien, c'est toi qui avait pris l'initiative de partager ton repas avec moi, j'avais vraiment été surpris sur le coup, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ça m'avait touché. Je m'assois sur le poteau du milieu, ce même poteau où Kakashi m'avait attaché . Je ne peux réprimer un sourire en pensant à tout ce que nous avons vécus depuis ce temps là. Mais j'ai tout détruit comme d'habitude, un simple baisé, un geste qui peut sembler anodin mais qui va pourtant tout détruire. J'ai peur, peur d'être isolé une nouvelle fois, peur que tu m'abandonnes, je n'avais jamais ressenti sa avant, je suis bien sûr très attaché à Iruka mais là c'est différent, c'est une autre forme d'attachement presque de la dépendance . Je ne peux que contempler la lune, et attendre .

POV Sasuke

Ce baisé, plus j'y pense plus il y'a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Je ne l'ai pas repoussé, pourtant même sous l'effet de l'alcool j'aurais du réagir,ou au moins prendre un air dégoûté . Mais je l'ai laissé faire, peut être par curiosité, je ne sais pas, en même temps ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on s'embrasse . La première fois était un accident, la deuxième nous étions saoules, dans les deux cas nous n'étions pas franchement responsables de nos actes, je n'ai donc aucunes raisons d'avoir honte ou de culpabiliser . Alors pourquoi ça m'obsède autant… Sans que je n'en ai conscience mes pas m'ont guidé vers ce lieu, c'est ici que s'est formé notre équipe. J'aperçoit les trois piliers, ils sont toujours là fidèle à eux même, pourtant il y'a quelque chose d'étrange avec le deuxième, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est assit dessus. Je m'approche sans faire de bruit, l'inconnu ne m'a pas vu, il est de dos . Merde, c'est peut être un criminel ou un espion je dois faire attention. Je sort un kunai, on ne sait jamais. J'avance furtivement vers ma cible, je bondis, ça y'est je le tiens immobilisé à terre, mon bras bloque sa respiration. Je prend enfin le temps d'observer ma victime, et j'ai un sursaut de surprise, c'est Naruto .

POV Naruto :

J'y crois pas, j'étais bien tranquillement sur mon pilier à rêvasser, quand un taré m'a bondis dessus, et à tenter de me tuer ! Il m'a immobilisé en moins de deux, je suis cuit, je fais mes prières d'adieux ; adieu ramens, Ichikaru, Iruka, Sas..

-Naruto ?!!

-Hein ?

J'ouvre un œil maladroit, puis j'écarquille les deux yeux et me raidit, mon agresseur n'est autre que Sasuke ! Je suis comme paralysé, incapable de bouger et d'articuler la moindre parole intelligible .

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-…

C'est pas vrais, je suis vraiment maudis, en pleine nuit à trois heures du mat, il fallait que je tombe sur lui ! J'ouvre la bouche puis la ferme aussitôt, je ne sais pas quoi dire, après quelque seconde de superbe imitation de la carpe, je me décide à dire quelque chose.

-J.. j'étais juste entrain de me balader, j'arrivais pas à dormir…et si tu pouvais te relever se serait sympas .

Il remarque l'air gêner, qu'il est toujours assit sur moi. Et me libère enfin, c'est pas trop tôt j'avais du mal à respirer.

- Désolé…

-C'est rien…Qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure ci ?

-Comme toi je me baladais …

Il a vraiment l'air bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout pour éviter mon regard. Je dépoussière mes vêtement d'un geste rapide, et réalise, si il a l'air gêné c'est qu'il doit sûrement s'être rappelé…Merde, sa aurait pas pu attendre demain !

POV Sasuke :

Evidement il fallait que je tombe sur lui, je n'ai même pas encore fini de réfléchir. Je ne sais absolument pas quel attitude adopter. Est-ce que je dois faire semblant de ne pas me rappeler comme convenu, ou en parler . Visiblement il a l'air aussi gêné que moi, et même un peu stressé . Sa me surprend un peu, j'ai l'impression que je l'effraies, ou peut être à t-il peur de ma réaction. Bon le mieux serait peut être de crever l'abcès, et ainsi tout rentrera enfin dans l'ordre, on redeviendra ami comme avant. Oui c'est exactement ça, tout va redevenir comme avant . On rigolera de nouveau ensemble en oubliant toute cette histoire .

-Naruto, il faut qu'on parle .

-Heu oui…et de quoi ?

Tu me poses vraiment la question sérieusement ? De ton goût vestimentaire exécrable crétin ! pourquoi il a l'air aussi angoissé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le mauvais rôle . Comme si j'allais m'en prendre à lui, je ne suis pourtant pas comme ça . Je fais si peur ? Bon je me lance ;

-Pour faire simple, je veux parler du b.. enfin de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir .

Il devient livide, et commence à tripoter négligemment sa manche. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un clone d'Hinata en face de moi .

POV Naruto :

Les pensées se mélangent dans ma tête, j'ai le cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine comme si il essayait de sortir, je me sens vraiment mal. C'est le moment que je redoutais tant. Je sens que sa va être le pire moment de toute mon existence, le genre d'événement dont vous vous rappelez avec honte même cinquante ans plus tard. J'inspire un grand coup, je n'ai pas le choix, il faut le faire, je me lance .Il me coupe dans mon élan :

-Pour faire simple, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

POV Sasuke :

Je préfère clarifier les choses, vu son air gêné je n'ai pas envie que cette conversation s'éternise .On y'est, la seule chose qu'il a à me répondre, c'est un truc du genre « j'étais saoule, j'ai perdu le contrôle »… Je lui pardonne rapidement et après, on pourra redevenir ami, comme avant, ni plus ni moins. Tout retournera à la normal .

-Eh bien…,ce qui s'est passé c'est que..

-.Vas y .

POV Sasuke : Je l'encourage, une seule petite phrase, et toute la tension retombera, après tout c'est rien d'autre qu'une sorte de blague . Je me prépare mentalement à prendre la chose avec humour .

-Je crois que…je crois que je t'aime !

POV Sasuke :…. « Votre conscience rencontre des problèmes de connection, veuillez réessayer plus tard, ou passer en mode inconscience… » C'est quoi ce vieux vide sidéral dans ma tête ?!! Bon je vais pas rester planté

là à attendre de reprendre le contrôle, je passe en mode inconscience,advienne que pourra .

-Prouve le !

POV Sasuke : ARRRRGGGGG !!!!!! J'étais pas sensé répondre ça !!!!

POV Naruto : Comment ça, prouve le ?!! C'est ça sa réponse, je viens de me déclarer, il aurait du me rembarrer méchamment, où au moins me sortir un truc du genre « t'es qu'un boulet »…

Très bien, il veut une preuve ? Je m'avance avec appréhension vers ses lèvres, il reste là sans bouger, c'est pas possible au dernier moment il va m'envoyer paître, ça ne peut être autrement ! Je ferme les yeux, j'attends le choc…rien, nos lèvres se touchent, le contact ne dure que quelque secondes, je me retire le visage en feu . Je lui demande en bégayent :

-A alors…satisfait ?

POV Sasuke : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, j'aurais du réagir là, qu'est ce qu'elle fout ma conscience quand est ce qu'elle se reconnecte ? Bordel je contrôle plus rien !!!

-Non .

POV Sasuke : Ouff, j'ai eu peur, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai bien cru que…Oh non, je crois que je l'ai blessé, je suis vraiment un crétin, avec mes conneries d'inconscient ! Il baisse les yeux, et merde je suis trop nul, il faut que je reprenne le contrôle, que je lui explique !

-C.. c'est pas grave, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû, je comprends que tu me rejettes, c'est normal c'est.. .

-J'en veux plus .

POV Sasuke : C'est pas vrais, dites moi que je rêve, c'est quoi cet inconscient de … !

POV Naruto : J'ai du loupé un épisode là, Sasuke qui s'empare de mes lèvres et m'embrasse fougueusement, d'ailleurs j'étais loin d'imaginer que l'on pouvait embrasser de cette manière, c'est…Wahou !

POV Sasuke : Mais qu'est ce que je fais ?!! J'ai l'impression d'avoir repris mes esprits, mais je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, c'est comment dire ? Agréable, oui c'est le mot, je suis entrain de l'embrasser, et j'aime ça, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine, je suis pris d'une douce euphorie .Je n'ai pas envie de le repousser, c'est vraiment étrange, comment un simple baisé peut il me faire autant d'effet ? C'est comme ci je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, comme si il me le fallait tout entier, j'en veux plus, c'est la stricte vérité conscience ou inconscience. Je crois qu'en fait je …

POV Naruto : A bout de souffle, je mets fin au baisé, je le regarde en rougissant, il a l'air totalement déconcerté.

POV Sasuke : Je croyais vouloir juste rester ton ami, oui c'était sa le plan, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de recommencer à t'embrasser, pourquoi mon cœur et ma gorge se serrent à la simple pensé de rester « ami » ? Est-ce que c'est ce que l'on appelle …l'amour ? Ce mot m'a toujours dégoûté, rien que d'y penser sa m'écoeurait, je l'avais assimilé à Sakura et ses niaiseries insipides, pourtant…Tu me lances un regard inquiet, il faut dire que je dois avoir l'air bizarre, mais finalement peut être que mon inconscient à raison, peut être que c'est ce que j'ai toujours désiré au font de moi, rester avec toi . Il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face, ce que j'éprouve c'est plus que de l'amitié, c'est bien plus fort, comme ancré en moi . J'ai envie de te voir tout les jours, et pas seulement en mission, je veux rire et parler avec toi, je veux vivre mon quotidien avec toi et pas seulement les combats, je veux continuer de sentir ton odeur qui m'enivre. Je ne suis pourtant pas attiré par les garçons, ni par personne d'autre d'ailleurs, mais toi c'est différent, ce n'est pas une question d'apparence, de garçon / fille, ou de personnalité, c'est juste toi tout entier . Je t'aime toi, et toi seul .

POV Naruto : Je me sens plus rassuré, son regard s'est attendri . Il m'enlace, et resserre l'étreinte comme si il avait peur que je m'en aille . Il n y'a pourtant pas de risque, si il m'accepte, alors je resterais avec lui .

POV Sasuke : J'ai peur, peur que tout ce bonheur que je ressent s'en aille, j'ai tellement été habitué à la solitude . J'avais oublié tout simplement, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, toi qui m'ait devenu si cher, je ferais tout pour te garder, te protéger, faire en sorte que tu ne perdes jamais ton sourire. Je resterais avec toi quoiqu'il arrive, peu importe ma vengeance à présent, j'ai trouvé une autre raison à mon existence.

POV Naruto : Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, j'ai compris, ton cœur bat aussi vite que le mien, tes bras m'entourent et me protégent comme si j'étais une chose fragile . Je crois que tout comme moi, tu es amoureux…quel soulagement .

POV Sasuke : Le jour se lève, combien de temps sommes nous resté ainsi, enlacés ? A vrais dire je m'en fiche, je veux juste que ça ne s'arrête jamais . Tu me prends par la main, tu veux me préparer des ramens pour le petit déjeuné, je ne peux réprimer un sourire, tu as beau être bruyant, avoir mauvais goût en matière de nourriture et de vêtement, être mon total opposé, je ne peux m'empêcher de te trouver mignon, je t'aime tout simplement .

FIN !

* * *

Blutac : This is the end ! Un peu guimauveux et bâclé mais je suis pas très douée pour les fins… 

Naruto: Bah c'est pas trop tôt, tu vas enfin nous lâcher !

Sasuke : Clair, vive la liberté !

Blutac avec un air malveillant : Hin hin hin (rire démoniaque ou Lambertzien à vous de voir), tu crois vraiment ? (fixe Sasuke)

Sasuke : Eh, pourquoi tu me regardes comme sa, c'est Naruto ta victime attitrée !

Naruto : Bah vas y te gêne pas, pour une fois qu'elle m'oublie !

Blutac : J'ai atteint mon quota de cruauté avec Naruto, il me faut une nouvelle victime, en l'occurrence toi !

Sasuke : Nan attend, tu peux pas me faire ça, je t'en supplie !!!

Blutac : ts ts ts, trop tard j'ai déjà la fic en tête, et j'ai même le titre ! Ca s'intitulera M...(non ce n'est pas "mensonge et trahison")

Sasuke dans un élan de courage à bondit sur l'auteur, et attente à sa vie à coup de kunai .

Sasuke fier de lui : Je l'ai eu, ça y'est c'est finit ! Hein… mais qu'est ce que …AAAAHHHHHH !!! Il y'en a partout, elles sont plusieurs elles m'entourent !!! A l'aide !!!

Blutac en retrait, qui regarde avec perplexité Sasuke hurler tout seul : Super efficace le Mangekyou Sharingan, on a vraiment l'impression qu'il vit son pire cauchemar ! Merci Itachi-kun !

Itachi : Mais de rien, entre psychopathe faut bien s'entraider, surtout que l'idée de ta nouvelle fic me plait bien !

Naruto et Sakura un peu plus loin : …effrayante…

(°w°)

Reviews ?


End file.
